Twice I fell For You
by OOREMEY
Summary: Inside the suit, Marinette is the savior of Paris, with the help of her partner Chat Noir. But outside, she's just a regular school girl, hopelessly in love with the class heartthrob Adrienne Agreste. But when Adrienne struggles through a personal blow, and Ladybug steps in to help, will she finally her chance? Or will her double life get in the way? Some genders are swapped.
1. Chapter 1

Marinette's alarm was probably the loudest thing she has ever experienced. Her hand lazily grasped for the button to stop the assault that continued on her ears, her eyes groggily opening as she failed several times. She turned and look at her alarm with a look of contempt before slamming her hand on the off button.

Signing, she looked up at her roof, her eyes finally starting to adjust to the light of the day. The hatch to her balcony was closed but gave her a view of the sunny Parisian weather. It was mid-October, but that didn't stop the heat as it was uncharacteristically warm the past couple days and seemed like it was going to persist into the rest of the week.

She groaned and sat up before sluggishly moving her legs to the side of her bed, stretching and yawning.

"Morning Marinette" she heard Tikki yawn out at her before floating up and flying over to her. Marinette smiled at her before getting nuzzled on the cheek by the small kwami.

"Morning Tikki. Ready for another day at school?" Tikki nodded before flying down to her desk. Marinette followed before grabbing her towel and moving to shower, watching as Tikki was grabbing a couple cookies and putting them into her small purse. Marinette smirked before going to shower.

As she showered she thought back to what happened yesterday. The Akuma that had attacked seemed a little stronger than usual and led to both Chat Noir and herself to run themselves a little more tired. She smirked remembering Chat trying to convince her that she was fine and could still totally fight another for her Bugaboo if she wanted, despite the exhausted look on her face.

Her crazy flirty partner, the Black cat of Paris who seemed to have boundless energy and a strange attraction to her. Now, Marinette wasn't surprised when her partner started to flirt with her, Marinette(and by extension Ladybug) was gay as well, although closeted. It was just strange for a superhero to be so open about her advances. Although cheesy, they made her feel a slight softness for the blonde girl. But sadly for her, Marinette's heart was stolen by another.

After showering she made her way over to get dressed before heading downstairs for breakfast. Tikki quickly slipping into her bag while she walked down the stairs into the bakery. The sweet and wholesome smell of freshly baked pastries wafted through the air, lifting Marinette's spirits even higher then they were. Her mom turned around at the sound of her entering the room and greeted her good morning. Marinette hugged her mom quickly before sitting on the island and digging into to her breakfast.

"Hey, slow down will you?" Her mother teased as she watched her daughter demolish her breakfast. Marinette smiled, mouth full of cereal before swallowing and smiling sheepishly.

"Sorry mom." Sabine smiled and shook her head before looking at her watch.

"Marinette aren't you cutting it a little close? School starts in 10 minutes." She said looking at her daughter. Marinette shook her head. "Schools only a short walk away, I should be okay."

"Well don't be late again. You are cutting it close on absences" Marinette nodded quickly before getting up and kissing her mom on the cheek. "Well, I better leave now then. Love you!" She quickly waved to her father who just entered the room before walking out the front door.

As she walked, she soaked up the warm weather, the sun's warm rays were so nice after the past couple weeks of fall weather. When she was done staring dreamily at the sky, enjoying the heat on her face, and the small breeze on her cheeks, she saw the silver car of Adrienne Agreste pull up in front of the school.

Marinette sucked in a small amount of air as the blonde girl stepped out and started walking to the front of the school. Her back length golden hair somewhat blowing in the wind and Marinette gasped a little as she noticed what she was wearing. "Shiiiiitttttttttt." Instead of her usual black shirt, jeans and a designer blazer, Adrienne was wearing a pale green sundress with a small black polka dot design. Marinette felt her face heat up, and it wasn't from the weather this time. Adrienne's legs were smooth and long, her dress coming down to rest just below her knees and she walked with a happy little sway of her hips, her dress swaying with them. Tikki rustled in her bag and popped her head out.

"What's going on, I thought we had to go to school?" She looked at Marinette with a confused expression before following her gaze. She smiled and looked back up at the girl before shaking her little head. "You know you can just go up and talk to her?" Tikki whispered. Marinette tore her gaze away from the angel made flesh and quickly shushed her kwami.

"I can barely talk to her when she wears normal clothes. Let alone that!" She whispered back before glancing in Adrienne's direction again. This time Adrienne was looking at her with a slightly puzzled expression before giving her a small wave. Tikki giggled and disappeared back into her pouch as Marinette made a small squeal and felt her face flare up. She started walking up towards the girl, who seemed to have stopped and was waiting for Marinette to catch up. She reached her and Adrienne smiled down at her, the taller girl flashing her white teeth with a smile.

"Hey, Marinette! Umm were you just talking to your bag?" Adrienne asked, her voice like a soft breeze. Marinette blushed even harder and shook her head.

"N-No, I was just checking to make sure I didn't f-forget anything." Adrienne looked at her, clearly not believing her but shrugged and started walking inside. Marinette glance quickly, watching her hips sway slightly as she walked up the stairs, her bag swinging at her side before Adrienne stopped and turned back to Marinette, who was paused on the stairs.

"Aren't you coming?" She asked, her eyebrow raised and a small smirk on her lips. Marinette blinked several times before nodding and quickly jogging to catch up to her as they walked into the school together. As they walked Adrienne glanced at her a couple times and Marinette tried her best to look straight ahead but couldn't stop herself from glancing back up at her. When she did she found Adrienne's eyes on her and quickly averted her gaze as a blush crept up her neck. She heard Adrienne chuckle slightly before looking back towards the direction of their classroom. Marinette risked another glance up and saw Adrienne smiling and looking ahead. Seeing her smile made her slightly braver and she decided to speak up.

"W-what did you think of the Akuma attack yesterday?"Her voice was small but got more confident towards the end. Adrienne looked at her slightly surprised but smiled widely at her question.

"It was weird right? I'm glad Ladybug was there to help." She sounded excited once she mentioned Ladybug. Marinette's face pulled into a small smile but then she frowned and looked up at her.

"What about Chat Noir? I thought she was great. " Adrienne looked at her before her eyes went a little wider.

"Yeah! Yeah, I guess, I mean I didn't really focus on her, to be honest." As she said this she scratched the back of her neck and Marinette swore she saw a faint dusting of pink on her cheeks. Marinette raised her eyebrow slightly at her and Adrienne avoided her gaze as they reached the door to their classroom.

They entered one after the other, Adrienne holding the door open for her. Marinette's confidence dissipated so she quickly walked through, rushing out a thank you. When she reached her seat, Alya looked at her and watched her stare as Adrienne took her seat.

"Girl, you know you can just say hi to her right?" Alya's voice broke her out of her revere, Marinette turning to her to whisper.

"I did! We were talking earlier about the Akuma attack! I'm surprised I was able too when she's looking like that!" Her voice went slightly louder than usual at the end of her sentence and she clamped her hand over her mouth as Alya laughed. Adrienne thankfully either chose to ignore it or was too absorbed in what Nino was talking about that she didn't hear.

Nino. He was another story. Nice guy all around but he was Adrienne's best friend and also had the distinct advantage of being a guy. Adrienne seemed to like him a lot, laughing at his jokes and talking to him all the time. They spent so much time together, she was surprised they weren't dating at this point. But whenever they were asked about it, either by school friends or people trying to ask out Adrienne, Adrienne said they were just friends and then politely declined any date offers.

Even Chad, the other rich kid, and expert douche didn't make any headway with his friend. Every time Chad would try and ask her out or flirt with her, Adrienne just looked uncomfortable and more often than not just backed away. Sure they were friends but Marinette could tell that Adrienne preferred Nino and Alya.

The school day droned on slowly, the heat ensuring that the classroom was either breezy or stuffy, depending on the teacher. In the breezy classrooms, people tended to be at ease, but when they had to deal with a teacher that insisted on having the windows closed, lest the "chemicals of their experiments poison the outside", people tended to be a little more easily frustrated. It all culminated in two things happening.

Adrienne had her hair in a messy bun to let the heat off her shoulders, which led Marinette to start thinking about how nice it would be to kiss her neck

Chad being a spoiled brat who couldn't handle the heat.

"Ugh this is unbearable! It's too humid in here, my hair is getting all frizzy!" He tried to fix his hair in a mirror that he carries in his bag but to no avail. As he complained, his friend Sabrina desperately tried to help but they ended up just fighting over his hair. Everyone looked over as they fought to fix his hair and laughed at the pair, including Adrienne. As soon as Chad heard people chuckling, he turned around and rapidly looked at people, while Sabrina continued to try to fix his hair.

When his gaze landed on Marinette and Alya, he frowned and got up out of his chair to walk over to them. Marinette watched him walk over and put his hands on their desk before threateningly talking to the two of them.

"Do you think there's something funny? Because believe me, nothing is funny about this humidity. Although it couldn't make your hair worse than it already is." As he spoke his mouth curled up at the edges into his trademark douche smirk. Marinette scowled and was about to retort but Alya beat her to it.

"It wouldn't be affected by the heat so much if you didn't put a gallon of product in it. " Alya smirked at her comeback, and Chad's gasp prompted Adrienne and Nino to turn to listen to the banter. "And it wouldn't look as greasy either. " Chad's mouth dropped open slightly and he looked about ready to explode. Marinette chuckled, the sound prompting Chad to turn to her and look her up and down.

His smirk returned and he reached out and plucked one of her hair elastics from her pigtails before she could stop him and held it up. "Well, at least I don't think pig tails are still in fashion. I think I'll keep this, save you the humiliation."

"Give it back Chad!" She tried to grab it out of his grasp but instead accidentally knocked over their beaker filled with chemicals. Chad laughed as Marinette and Alya jumped back watching the chemicals flow across the table and onto their notes.

"Marinette! Alya! What happened?" Their teacher's voice boomed across the classroom, and Chad smirked again before dropping the hair elastic in the chemicals and rushing back to his seat.

"Chad stole my hair elastic and then when I tried to-" Marinette started but the teacher just put up her hand.

"Whatever happened, your beaker is on the table. I'm not in the mood today, just clean it up and start over." Marinette's mouth hung open and Alya started to protest but the teacher was not having any of it as she stood up. "Just clean it UP!" she barked before sitting back in her chair. Marinette groaned while Chad stared on triumphantly, and started to clean up the mess while Alya started the write up over. Marinette was just finished cleaning up the beaker and was about to start wiping up the chemicals on the desk when she saw a hand start helping her. She looked up and Adrienne was standing there with some paper towel and started to help her clean.

"Nino, would you help Alya with her notes?, Ours is basically done anyways." Adrienne said back to Nino, who smirked and got up, walking over to Alya and started helping her with their notes. Marinette blushed as Adrienne's gaze fell back onto her. They cleaned, although Adrienne seemed to be more efficient given her ability to think clearly without an angel standing in front of her.

"Sorry about your hair elastic." Adrienne said as she held up the socked hair elastic. Marinette smirked. "It's no big deal, I have like thirty of them at home." She didn't realize what she said until it was out. She silently barated herself for her weirdness and looked up at Adrienne to see her laughing. She frowned and Adrienne immediately stopped, although her smirk stayed.

"Hey I'm not judging, I only have a couple because I rarely have to put my hair up myself." As she said this she grimaced. "There's no way to say that without coming off like a dick is there?"

Marinettes giggled. "Not really" she replied softly. Adrienne scratched the back of her neck with her clean hand and chuckled slightly. They continued to clean in amicable silence. As they walked to the trash can near the teachers desk, Marinette turned around to glance at Nino and Alya who were getting pretty close, Nino leaning over her shoulder.

"They're pretty cute together aren't they?" Marinette said, a little louder than she meant to. Adrienne looked at her before followed her gaze. "It's about time he made a move. He's been pining after her for a couple months now" Marinette eyes widened and turned to see Adrienne with wide eyes, as if she hadn't realised what she said. She quickly looked around before grabbing her shoulders speaking softly to her, their faces inches apart. "You can't tell anyone I said that. Especially Nino and Alya. Okay?" Marinette nodded and Adrienne smiled and removed her hands from her shoulders but not from Marinette.

Her hands grazed down her arms to her elbows and they stayed like that for a couple more seconds. Adrienne stared at her eyes and seemed to get slightly lost, and Marinette swore she saw the emeralds glance down to her lips. Marinette kept staring but a small cough from the teacher broke their daze.

They broke apart quickly, Adrienne scratching the back of her head while Marinette folded her hands in front of her while her face flared up. They both turned towards the teacher to see her smirking slightly.

"Get back to your seats you two," she said, but this time no sharp tone in her voice. She almost sounded teasing.

Adrienne chuckled lightly and gestured for Marinette to go first before they walked back. Marinette's seat was taken by Nino and she paused before Adrienne took her seat. She looked up at Marinette.

"Ummm I guess you could take Nino's?" She was still clearly nervous from their moment earlier but so was Marinette so she just took Nino's seat and sat there, looking around the room. Luckily nobody noticed what happened except for the teacher who was smiling slightly in their direction as she watched the class.

She looked over at what Adrienne was doing and noticed that their experiment was already completed and written up. She was just drumming her fingers on the desk. Marinette didn't know what to say to start a conversation, her mind was still fuzzy from the staring and possible kiss? She sat there for a little longer before Adrienne spoke up.

"Sorry about earlier. I don't really know what happened there." Marinette looked over to her and saw that Adrienne Agreste was actually nervous and fidgeting. She smiled as Adrienne continued. "And umm you're should wear your hair out of your pigtails more. It looks good." Adrienne turned to her then and she couldn't stop the blush from covering her face and neck. Adrienne was also blushing a bit but less so and looked at her as she moved towards her. She gestured to her other pigtail and Marinette realized what she meant.

"Adrienne was going to touch my hair."

She nodded and Adrienne moved her hands and removed her other elastic. Her hair fell in waves across her the edge of her shoulders and as Adrienne moved her hand back, it lightly grazed her neck and Marinette froze slightly from the touch. Adrienne smiled at her and nodded. "There. I mean the pig tails are awesome but, you should mix it up a bit. You look good with your hair down like that." Marinette was basically vibrating from the close contact and compliments but before she could say anything, the bell chimed signaling the end of class. They all got ready to leave, Marinette returning to her seat to pack up.

"Well I'll see you around then?" Adrienne said as she turned to look at her. "I mean we're in the same class but you know what I meant." She just nodded and Adrienne smiled before Nino walked over to her, putting his arm around her shoulder and leading them out. She glanced back at her before letting Nino guide her out the door. Alya turned to her and with a side smirk, nodded towards the direction they left.

"Enjoy chemistry?" Marinette rolled her eyes before shooting back the same question. "Maybe. You seemed too." Alya rolled her eyes and they walked out the class.

The rest of the day went relatively well, although Marinette noticed the several glances Adrienne seemed to shoot her way throughout the day. They were pretty obvious given in most classes she sat in front Marinette, and every time she stole a glance, Alya would nudge her shoulder and wink.

When the bell rang for the end of day, she watched Adrienne talk to Nino for a bit and then get up to walk over to Marinette. Her heart sped up as she waited for her to be done packing up. Alya quickly sped out of the room, saying something about Nino wanting to talk to her, before meeting up with him outside the room, leaving the two of them in the room alone with the teacher. When she was done putting away her sketchpad, she looked up and Adrienne was a step down below her and looked like she wanted to ask her something.

"Hey, Nino and I were going to head out this Friday to a movie as a celebration for midterms being over, did you and Alya want to come with us?" Marinette couldn't believe her ears. "Adrienne wanted to go to a movie with her?" She opened her mouth to answer but before she could, an explosion went off outside the school.


	2. Chapter 2

Adrienne and Marinette both jumped and ran to the window to see an Akuma throwing exploding balls around. They seemed to cover anything they hit with graffiti.

Adrienne grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the wall just as one of the balls went flying through the window, shattering the glass. Marinette looked up to see Adrienne in front of her, blocking some of the glass with her body which sliced her dress in several ball was beeping slowly, not urgent but getting faster.

"Adrienne, are you hurt?" She patted Adrienne up and down checking for injuries and Adrienne just looked at her and smirked. "I'm fine, come on, I got to get you to safety" Adrienne grabbed her hand again and pulled her out of the room, the ball beeping quickly now before exploding, caking the room in graffiti as they barely escaped. She wanted to protest being pulled around but it was Adrienne and her hands were incredibly soft. How could she complain about that?

They ran down the stairs out of the classroom to see most of the students were standing in the atrium of the school. They all were listening to the explosions as the Akuma seemed hell-bent on covering the entire outside of the school in graffiti. Marinette watched as Adrienne looked around the room before finding Nino and Alya. She ran over to them, letting go of Marinette's hand in the process.

"Hey, I'm going to check around the school and make sure nobody else is hurt." Nino looked her up and down with wide eyes but Alya beat him to it.

"Girl, what happened to your dress? It's torn to shreds." Marinette looked down at her dress and the rips from before seemed to widen from the running. Adrienne just shrugged. "Glass, no big deal, I'm not hurt. I'll meet up with you guys later." She didn't wait for a reply before she ran off towards one of the classrooms. Marinette thought for a second before running off in the other direction, to one of the classrooms. "I'm going to check these rooms, for uhhhh people!" She called over her shoulder before disappearing into one of the rooms and crouching down. Tikki floated out of her bag and Marinette nodded at her.

"Tikki Spots ON!"

A flash of pink filled the area and Ladybug stood up. She looked around the room before seeing a window large enough for her to fit through. She smirked and ran over to it, flinging it open and jumping out. She threw her yoyo mid-air and started swinging around the school, looking for the Akuma. She landed on the roof of a nearby house before glancing around the city.

"Hello beautiful" She looked behind her to see Chat Noir was leading on her staff, hands folded on the top with her chin resting on them, staring at her, smile wide. "You look pawsitively radiant today." Ladybug rolled her eyes at the pun.

"You say that most days." She smirked back. Chat Noir leaned off her staff and put her hand on her chest. "I must tell the truth, my lady." Ladybug stood up and walked over to her. "Well do you know where the Akuma went?" Chat smirked and nodded back towards the trail of graffiti that was behind her. Ladybug smirked as she looked past the leather-clad hero and looked back at Chat. "Race ya?" Chats eyes gleamed and her smile went full Cheshire. "You're on!" and immediately turned to start running, following the trail across the streets of Paris. Ladybug chuckled before chasing after her.

They chased the Akuma all the way across Paris, the trail of graffiti making him easy to track. They made quick work of him once they cornered him, the pair working like a well-oiled machine. But it didn't go completely without complication as Chat walked over to her, her hair and costume completely covered in graffiti. Ladybug couldn't stop laughing at the colorful display as she helped the de-evilized guy up.

"Hey you're looking a bit green today, you okay?" Ladybug said through giggles. Chat frowned at her, her paint covered face making it really hard to look angry. "Can you just cleanse the city? This stuff sucks." She sniffed her arm and made a gagging sound, her cat ears pulled back. "And it's really strong."

Ladybug nodded and was about to cleanse the city when she heard Alya burst through the crowd and run up to them. She looked exhausted from running around trying to catch them, but she finally tracked them down.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" Alya said before snapping some photos. Chat groaned and put her head in her hands. It looked like a rainbow threw up on her. Ladybug laughed again and turned to Alya. "Hey, you run the Ladyblog don't you?" Alya eyes bugged out of her head and she nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah! You know it?" Ladybug nodded and Chat groaned again. They both looked over to see her walking over to Ladybug. "My Lady, can you please cleanse the city? This stuff is really irritating." Ladybug chuckled and was about to relent when Alya put her phone towards Chat.

"Wait, is it true that you have a crush on Ladybug? You've been calling her "My lady" for months now, along with a plethora of other nicknames, including beautiful, gorgeous and stunning. Are they just playful or something more?" Chat's face looked at her in surprise before looking at Ladybug. Ladybug was curious as well. She knew Chat flirted with her, a lot, but didn't know it was harmless or something more. Chat smiled and looked at Ladybug and Alya.

"I'll tell you when I'm clean!" She folded her arms and lifted up her chin defiantly. Ladybug rolled her eyes before throwing her lucky charm into the air. "MIRACULOUS LADYBUG". As the ladybugs cleaned the city, Alya just stood there in awe at watching her idol do her signature move. Chat looked all clean, Her golden hair flowing slightly in the breeze. She brushed herself off before looking towards Ladybug and Alya who were staring expectedly. She blushed now and scratched the back of her head before looking towards Alya.

"I won't say if I have a crush on my lady, but-" She held up a hand as Alya protested, and waited till she calmed down. "I will say that she's easily the most beautiful girl in the city." She looked at Ladybug with a fond expression before her ring beeped signaling she needed to go. "Well, I love to stay and chat- " She winked at Ladybug who rolled her eyes. "But I gotta run. Until we meet again Ladybug." She bowed with a flourish before extending her staff and jumping away. Ladybug turned to Alya who was looking at her and practically vibrating. Alya was about to say something when her earing beeped.

"Ah well, same here. Although I'm not going to make a bad pun about it" Alya laughed as Ladybug used her yoyo to flick around the chimney of a nearby roof. She saluted with two fingers before letting the yoyo pull her away. She swung around the city before shifting back in an alley by the school.

Tikki flew into her bag and she heard the soft munching of a cookie. She walked out and over to the front of the school before seeing Adrienne walking towards her car, her dress still in tatters. "Shit, I never gave her answer!" Marinette quickly ran over to her and stopped in front of her as she was about to get into her car. Adrienne looked slightly off guard but upon realizing it was her, a smile lit up her face. Her nervousness flared up at her smile and she smiled sheepishly back.

"I-I never got a chance to answer about Friday," She said, as she folding her hands in front of her. Adrienne looked at her confused before she remembered and waited for her to continue. "Umm, a movie sounds fun. This Friday?"

Adrienne nodded. "Yeah! I'll pick you up at 8:00? Just outside your house?" Marinette nodded and Adrienne smiled. "Okay see ya tomorrow then. Have a good night Marinette."

"You have a good night too!" She winced at the weird wording but Adrienne just giggled as she got into the car and they pulled away. Marinette sighed and Tikki popped her head out of her bag, mouth somewhat full of cookie. "I see you took my advice" Marinette looked at her and nodded, her smile almost breaking her face. "Today was awesome. I think we talked more today than we have all month." Tikki giggled and Marinette started walking towards her house.

"You know, you could probably talk to her every day if you wanted" Marinette sighed again before looking at her little kwami. "Baby steps Tikki. I could barely stop myself from staring at her today. Especially in chemistry." Tikki raised her little eyebrow. "What happened in chemistry?" Marinette's blush crept up her neck. "I'll tell you in a bit."

Tikki frowned but hid away as they entered the door to the bakery. Her parents were working in perfect unison as they passed orders of pastries and accepted payment. Marinette ran over and hugged them both, her happiness pushing her to kiss both of their cheeks. They accepted the hugs and her mom raised an eyebrow at her as she went to walk upstairs. Sabine looked over at her husband and he just chuckled.

"I can only assume that boy Adrien talked to her or something?" Sabine shook her head and looked back at her husband. "You know that boy is actually a girl right?" Her husband's eyes widened and as a smile broke out over his face. "Hey, that just makes things easier for me. I don't have to threaten the kid or give him the talk about being with our daughter." She smirked before leaning up to kiss his cheek. "You couldn't hurt a fly my big sweet bun." He shrugged and laughed before they went back to work.

Meanwhile, Marinette was flopped on her bed and sighing happily. Tikki flew over and floated in front of her head with an expecting expression. "So are you going to tell me about chemistry?" Marinette's blush returned in full.

"Ummm well...So Chad stole my hair elastic and when I was trying to get it back, I knocked over our experiment. I guess Adrienne saw that and while I was cleaning it up because the teacher didn't care who was responsible, Adrienne helped me while Nino helped Alya, also by the way, Nino has a big crush on Alya apparently, anyways" she quickly took a breath before continuing. "So when we went to throw away the chemical filled towels she told me about Nino liking Alya and then she grabbed my shoulders and looked me in the eyes and told me not to tell anyone but when I nodded she didn't turn and walk away, she just stared into my eyes and oh my god Tikki, her eyes are so green, I couldn't look away and also I swear I saw her look at my lips but before anything could happen the teacher coughed and then we went back to our seats. "

Tikki's eyes were slightly wider and she had a big smirk on her face. Marinette didn't notice as she continued to talk about Adrienne. "And then we went back to our seats and we talked a bit and then she touched my hair and took out my pigtails and holy crap Tikki she called me pretty! " The last sentence came out in a rush and her voice got progressively higher as she talked. She was smiling as if Adrienne had just proposed or something, and Tikki had to stop her from going on.

"Okay Marinette and I'm sorry I have to say this but I think it needs to come from a place of love." Marinette looked at her confused, her blush still dusting her cheeks. Tikki sighed and looked slightly downtrodden before smirking and yelling at her. "I THINK ADRIENNE LIKES YOU" Marinette looked at her speechless. She took a minute before looking back at Tikki, who was floating in front of her smiling wide.

"Wait you really think so?" she whispered and Tikki nodded. "It's obvious! I mean she did call you pretty and clearly wanted to touch your hair. Also, I agree. Your hair looks good down." Marinette got really excited before her face fell immediately and she frowned. Tikki frowned back. "What Marinette? Did I say something?" Marinette shook her head before looking up at Tikki.

"But we don't know if she likes girls Tikki. She's never dated anyone or even shown interest in anyone." Tikki sighed before floating up to her face and nuzzling her cheek. Marinette's smile returned somewhat and she giggled lightly. "Yeah, but at least we know that Nino and Adrienne aren't a thing right? All you need to do is talk to her more and then maybe go on a date with her. Even if you can't call it a date because you know, gay stuff" As she said gay stuff she did the air quotes thing with her little hands. Marinette giggled again. Tikki smiled and Marinette's face lit up as she remembered something. She looked at Tikki again her eyes big.

"I already have a date with her!" Tikkis eyes blow open and she looked at Marinette with a raised brow. "What do you mean a date?" Marinette jumped up and looked at her. "This Friday! Me her, Alya and Nino! We're all going to a movie." Before she could continue she heard Alya's voice carry up the stairs. "I'm coming up girl! I go big news!" She smiled and called back down. "Same!" Tikki squeaked and dove into her makeshift nest above her bed.

Alya opened the trap door and walked over as Marinette climbed down from her bunk. Alya looked around her room, spying the ever-growing amount of Adrienne photos and raising her eyebrow. Marinette followed her gaze and squeaked. She made a move to tear some of the photos down but Alya just laughed.

"Girl it's okay, I don't mind your crush. Although I'm surprised your parents haven't figured it out yet." Marinette laughed nervously before sitting in her computer chair and gesturing towards her. "Well, what was your news? Because I got some!" Alya's eyebrow raised as she sat down on the chaise. "Okay well, mine can wait because I always have news. You don't. Come on spill!" Marinette looked at her before yelling excitedly. "I have a date with Adrienne on Friday!"

Alya's eye shot up into her hair and her smile was huge. She was about to freak out as well before she frowned.

"Wait I thought we were going to the movie on Friday?" Marinette nodded. "Yeah! Is it a double date right? You and Nino? Adrienne told me he liked you so I figured he asked you out today. And Adrienne asked me!" Alya's eyes went wide and Marinette knew she said too much. A small soft smile spread across her face and Marinette was about to say something before she looked at her with a happy expression.

"Nino likes me?" Marinette fidgeted, but nodded. Alya's smile grew. "But you can't tell anyone okay! Especially not Adrienne or Nino!" her face screwed up and she looked at Marinette. "No, I won't. I'll just tease the hell out of him until Friday." Marinette smiled before frowning again and looked at her slightly confused.

"Wait, you didn't know? Did Nino not ask you out for this Friday?" Her voice was confused and Alya looked back at her. "No, he just said that he and Adrienne were going to a movie for midterm celebration and that I should go. He mentioned Adrienne was going to ask you as well so it would be the four of us." Marinette's face dropped and she fell back in her chair. She groaned loudly.

"So Adrienne didn't ask me out. It's just a social thing" Alya winced a bit when the girl looked at her sadly. "I'm afraid not girl. Although that's kinda a leap in logic." Marinette huffed and put her hands on her face. "Yeah I know, I guess I let the moment in chemistry get to me." At this Alya perked up and looked at her expectedly. Marinette groaned but recited the story to her as well. Alya tilted her head as she talked about the lip thing and was scratching her chin as she thought. Marinette watched as her friend thought.

"Well, I think there's one big thing that you're leaving out here and I hate to be the one to remind you." Marinette frowned but waited for her to continue. Alya sighed and looked her in the eyes, her own soft but sad. "We don't know if Adrienne is even gay. And even if she is, which we don't know, you're both firmly in the closet. Which makes a date between the two of you very hard to make happen." Marinette sighed and looked up at her roof.

"I know. I know. I just thought maybe the whole looking into my eyes and glancing at my lips was a sign." She guessed she was reading into it a lot given how rarely they interact.

"Girl, you've got it badddd. But you want to know my opinion?" Marinette sighed, this time in slight frustration. "I have to talk to her before I ask her on a date." Alya nodded her head. "Right. If you talk to her more, maybe you can have more lip moments." She said this flippantly, ending the conversation before leaning forward. "So do you want to hear my news?"

Marinette nodded and proceeded to listen to a 30-minute rant about how she got a small interview with Ladybug and Chat noir and Chat thought Ladybug was beautiful, and how her ship seemed to be setting up for sailing but still had to work out some kinks before it could get into some lesbian superhero action. Marinette rolled her eyes but listened to her friend as she talked about Ladybug and how awesome she was.

When Alya was finished they eventually moved onto other topics, talking and doing small amounts of homework for a couple hours before Alya had to leave. Her evening was relatively uneventful, and her sleep was the same. It wasn't long before her alarm clock blared in her ear and she started the whole "school day" thing over again.

She rushed to get ready, having slept in a little too long after snoozing her grabbed some cookies and placed them in her bag before Marinette basically ran out of the door after scarfing down her breakfast. Her parents watched her rush to get ready but she did leave on time, eventually walking towards the school with ten minutes to spare.

It wasn't as warm today, but it was still pretty nice overall. Not dress weather though, as she watched Adrienne walk out of her car, although this time Marinette was much closer. She was in her usual outfit, jeans with a black shirt and a tight stylish white blazer. Her hair was cascading down her shoulders in waves, and she looked over to Marinette, smiling crossing her face before walking beside her. "Hey Marinette how ar-"

"ADRIENNE!" Nino's voice carried out of the school and Adrienne visibly flinched.

Adrienne's face dropped as Nino came stomping out of the school towards them. Marinette watched as Alya followed looking scared as she tried to catch Nino but he was stomping pretty fast. He came up front to them, his face angry but also red from embarrassment.

"You. Told. Alya?" he said, his voice low and menacing. Adrienne shook her head, glancing over at Marinette. "No I didn't, at least I didn't mean to!" Her voice was soft and apologetic and Marinette felt for the girl. Nino was not convinced. "Seriously? That's my one big secret and you let it slip? Come on." At this point, Alya caught up to them. "Hey Nino, it's oka-"

Before she could continue he walked off away from the school in a huff. Adrienne watched him go before looking at Alya and then to Marinette. "How did he find out? Marinette?" She looked away sheepishly. And Adrienne put her hand on her shoulder and pulled her to look at her. "Look I'm not mad, it's my fault, but did you tell Alya?" She looked up into her green eyes and before she got lost again, she nodded slightly. Adrienne sighed, looking away towards Nino walked off too.

"I didn't mean to! It just kinda came out!" Marinette's high pitched voice carried across the school yard.

Alya nodded. "Don't blame her Adrienne, it really was an accident." Adrienne turned towards them. "I don't blame you guys, It was my secret to keep and I messed up. I just wished it didn't go like this." Before any of them could say anything more, a figure flew out from behind the school and started laughing. His suit was blue and black and instead of his bubble weapon from last time, he had some weird crossbow weapon.

"I am Gossip, and nobody's secrets are safe from me!" he yelled, as he shot one of their classmates, Ivan. As the bolt struck him he immediately looked to be in pain for a second before yelling. "I love Mylene!" Marinette's eyes opened wide as he struck some more of her classmates, forcing them to spout their biggest secrets.


	3. Chapter 3

"I can't believe she told them. Seriously? I've kept her secret for months now. And she goes ahead and does this? arghhh!" Nino walked around to the side of the school before putting his headphones on and blasting some music. The electronic melodies blared into his ears, filling his thoughts as he tried to drown out the betrayal. While he sat listening to music, a small black butterfly floated down and landed on his headphones before being absorbed. The music cut out and Nino heard a familiar voice in his head.

"Hello Nino, my name is Hawkmoth." Nino flinched back before glaring out at the inner image of Hawkmoth.

"I know who you are. Now get out of my head!" Hawkmoth chuckled. "I would not be here if you didn't want my help. You've been betrayed by your best friend. A secret told to the only person that it needed to be held from." Nino shook his head again.

"I don't want your help! Last time I didn't even get Adrienne the party she wanted." Hawkmoth considered this for a moment before continuing. "I don't remember that. I remember Adrienne enjoying herself, once again because you were being such a good friend, and Ladybug and Chat Noir interrupted. You've worked so hard to be Adrienne's friend." At this Nino stopped fidgeting and listened. "You went against her father to throw her first birthday party ever. You have valiantly kept her secrets, she had confided in you and you've given your all to help her through her difficult first months of school."

At this Nino nodded and Hawkmoth smiled back. "All you asked in return is for your secret to be kept. You trusted her, and she betrayed you." Nino's anger flared up, more then he anticipated and he nodded again. "I'm not asking for you to hurt her. Just, level the playing field. I can give you the power to reveal people's secrets. Then you can rightfully get the revenge I know you seek. Don't try to hide your feelings, Nino. I can feel your want for revenge. It's burning inside you, and you're barely containing it." The image of Hawkmoth smirked and leaned back, gesturing flippantly with his cane. "All I'm saying is that maybe there needs to be adequate consequences for a betrayal of this magnitude."

Nino considered Hawkmoths words for a bit before nodding. "And all you want is Ladybug and Chat Noir's jewelry?" The image of Hawkmoth in his head nodded. "That's all I require. So, revenge, for the superheroes Miraculous. What do you say? The last time I gave you power, you did get your wish. What's stopping you this time?"

Nino's anger flared up, the power of the Akuma flowing through him, muddying his thoughts and putting the image of justice in his head. He smirked and nodded. "Yes Hawkmoth, I'll help you." Power flooded him and he stood, his suit feeling light and a blue crossbow sitting in his hand. "That crossbow shoots bolts that will reveal people's biggest secrets. Now, bring me Chat Noir and Ladybugs Miraculous!"

Her classmates were running around in a frenzy, trying desperately to not get hit with Gossips bolts. She glanced up at Adrienne who had wide eyes and looked somewhat terrified. Marinette probably looked similar. This Akuma is going to be hell . She grabbed both Alya and Adrienne's arms and pulled them towards the side of the school, out of Gossips view.

"Where is Adrienne Agreste! I need revenge!" Gossip turned around frantically searching for the girl. Adrienne's frightened look dissipated slightly and was replaced with determination and she turned to Alya and Marinette.

"Okay, you guys should get out of here. Nino wants me so I'll try to distract him." Both Alya and Marinette shook their heads. "But you might get hit!" Adrienne looked at Marinette with a smile, before putting her hand on her shoulder.

"Ladybug and Chat Noir will show up soon. I just need to draw him away from the school. You guys get out of here." Before they could respond, she ran out from behind the school towards the front and started yelling at Nino.

"Hey, Gossip! If I'm the one you want, then come and get me!" She waved her hands wildly before getting his attention and running off across the street, away from the school. They watched as several bolts struck near Adrienne but she was a lot faster then Gossip anticipated and his shots came up short. He yelled before flying in her direction.

"Aghhhh! Come back here!"

Marnette turned towards Alya. "You go check on the people at our school, I'll try and help Adrienne!" Alya was about to protest but didn't get her chance as Marinette ran after the Akuma and her crush. She turned the corner, running into the park nearby and ducking behind a tree. "Come on Tikki, we gotta help Adrienne." Tikki popped out of her bag and looked at her. "Marinette please be careful. If you get it, you'll tell Hawkmoth your identity!"

"I know Tikki but I have to help Adrienne." Tikki looked nervous but didn't say anything in response. Marinette took that as agreement.

"Tikki, SPOTS ON!"

A flash of pink filled the park area and Ladybug swung up over the nearby roofs, trying to locate where Adrienne and Gossip disappeared to. She spied Gossip flying around looking for Adrienne, shooting random pedestrians while he searched.

"I sabotaged my coworker to get a promotion!"

"I'm actually not a fan of Parisian food!"

"I dress up as Ladybug to feel powerful!"

Ladybug giggled at the last one as she slowly walked around the rooftops, trying to stay hidden. "Come on Adrienne, where are you," she whispered to herself, sneaking around before hearing Gossip roar.

"I'll find you eventually!" Gossip started flying across town, shooting people along the way.

"I really hate metal music, I just want to be seen as edgy!"

"Sometimes I eat croissants by dipping them in ketchup!"

"I actually can't speak French! And I was born here!"

People's secrets were leaving a trail of shocked gasps and laughter, making it easy to track Gossip without showing herself. As she scaled the rooftops, she tried to stay out of the way of Gossip as she devised a plan. Her thought process was interrupted when a leather-clad figure dropped to her side. She turned to see Chat looking at her with a smirk on her face.

"Hello, Bugaboo! How is my beautiful lady today?" She didn't whisper and her voice carried across the rooftops. Marinette quickly turned to see Gossip turn towards the roof they were hiding in. He smirked and started flying towards them as she turned back to Chat. Chat grimaced and shrugged helplessly as Gossip flew over to them.

"I can't find Adrienne but you'll have to do for now! Give me your Miraculous or be ready for your biggest secrets to be revealed!" Chat looked up at him and leaned on her staff. "You know, if its just my Lady hearing my biggest secret, I don't know if that's a big deal." Chat looked over and smirked again as Ladybug stood up and groaned.

"Then I guess you wouldn't mind getting hit?" Gossips smirk almost rivaled Chat's as he pulled the trigger on his crossbow and fired it at Chat. Chat deftly dodged it, jumping up in the air and landing on a small brick outcrop.

"Aw come on, you'll have to aim better than that. I'm not that easy" She dodged two more bolts as Ladybug threw her yoyo at the Akuma. Gossip saw it coming and flew just out of its reach before shooting a bolt at her.

It continued like for this for what seemed like hours, dodging bolts as they worked hard to knock Gossip out of the sky, fighting across the rooftops and quickly making their way across town. They eventually came to the large entertainment building that seemed to be a common battleground for Akuma fights.

"Hey, I'm going to get on the roof, to try and get higher ground." Chat started climbing the building dodging bolts as Gossip followed her. Ladybug used her yoyo to swing up, following the two. They landed on the roof and she watched Chat and Gossip exchanging banter and Chat dodging bolts with ease. Ladybug joined in, her and Chat working in perfect unison, dodging bolts, attacking in openings. Gossip started to get overwhelmed and flew up high and behind a large billboard to catch his breath.

As they waited for him to come back, Ladybug tried to think about where the Akuma could be hiding. Nino's suit was a bit different than last time, and in the absence of his bubble weapon, she didn't know what could be Akumatized.

"Chat, any ideas on where the Akuma could be hiding?" She called, somewhat out of breath. They couldn't afford to get hit so they had to spend most of their time dodging bolts rather than making any headway, which was starting to wear them out.

"I'm thinking his headphones. Last time he was a DJ, right? With no weapon that would be my GUESSSSSSS" As she responded, Gossip appeared suddenly and shot a bolt that careened off Chat's staff and knocked her off balance. She teetered on the edge of the large billboard she was standing on and waved her arms frantically to try and regain her balance. Gossip snickered and lined up to shoot another bolt at her.

"Finally! Prepare to reveal your identity Chat Noir!" Gossip yelled as he fired his bolt.

Ladybug watched, almost in slow motion as the bolt flew through the air, whistling slightly as it flew towards Chats chest. But Chat got lucky. Chat regained her balance and barely dodged the bolt, skimming her armor slightly but not breaking. Chat looked over to Ladybug, her expression reading something along the lines of "I think it's time we ended this." At her nod, Chat channeled her Cataclysm and looked around.

They were on the top of the TV station, with several large billboards standing around, giving them plenty of options for trapping Gossip. She jumped down, dodging a couple more bolts in the process before rolling on the ground. She ran across the roof, dragging her hand along the bottom of a billboard. The rust climbed along the bottom before the weekend metal buckled under its own weight and fell towards Gossip.

Ladybug was about to summon her lucky charm when she heard Chat's ring beep. Shit, I can't transform now, Gossip will get away. She watched the billboard fall towards Gossip. He easily dodged it, landing on one of the other nearby billboards as it slammed into the ground. Luckily, the force of the large hunk of metal hitting the roof was enough to unbalance him as he tumbled off the billboard before falling in front it. As he fell Chat jumped up and slammed into him, sending him tumbling through one of the doors that led into the building. She turned to Ladybug and walked over, clearly exhausted.

"That will give us a small break hopefully." They were both breathing heavily, trying to catch their breath. They had spent the whole afternoon fighting and it left them exhausted. She had no idea how Tikki was fairing. Ladybug looked at her trying to formulate a plan before her ring beeped and they both looked at it.

"Ahh crap." Chat stared at the green disappearing paw before looking back towards her.

"You need to recharge. I can handle myself until you get back." Chat looked at her, her brows furrowed in worry. "I can't leave you like this, what if you get hit? Hawkmoth will know your identity!" Ladybug shook her head and put a hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"He won't find anything out." Chat looked at her with a slightly raised eyebrow and she chuckled slightly. "I won't get hit. I can evade for a couple minutes until your Kwami recharges. But the quicker you leave, the faster you can get back right?"

Chat looked at her, clearly not liking the idea of leaving her on her own. She sighed before grabbing both her hands, squeezing them and looking directly into her eyes. "I'll be a couple minutes. Be careful please." Ladybug's breath caught slightly at the look she was given before Chat turned and ran towards another one of the maintenance doors that led into the building and disappearing into it.

When she was gone, Ladybug took a few seconds to catch her breath. She checked her small injuries, her legs burning from the strain of fighting. She was hoping she would get slightly longer than 30 seconds before Gossip flew back out of his door but she guessed luck wasn't fully on her side today.

"All alone this time are you? That makes this easier." Ladybug rolled her eyes and got into a ready stance.

"You know a one on one is an even fight right?" She smirked at his frown and he started firing bolts at her. She used her yoyo and the nearby billboards to fly around the area, circling him and making herself a hard target to hit. This continued for a couple minutes, Ladybug flying around faster and faster, not making any moves to try and attack Gossip, more focused on keeping his attention on her. She could see his frustration growing and his shots became more random. She figured he was just desperate at this point. She hoped Chat would return soon, her arms and legs were burning and she could feel herself getting slower.

Her prayers seemed to be answered as they heard a familiar female voice carry across the roof towards them.

"Hey! Gossip! I'm over here!" When Gossip turned away from her, Ladybug used the opportunity to flick around in the air towards him, using her momentum to fling herself towards him, both feet outstretched. She slammed into him hard, sending him flying towards the ground before he slammed into the roof. Unfortunately, the momentum of her kick also sent her towards the ground fast and she slammed into the roof as well, rolling across the roof on her side.

"Ladybug!"

She looked up just in time to see Adrienne running over to her to help her up. Adrienne grabbed her arms and lightly tried to help her up to her feet. Ladybug was staring at her, their faces inches away as they got up. They stared into each other's eyes for a couple moments and this time she did see it.

Adrienne's eyes dropped to glance at her lips, her tongue coming out to wet her own before returning to her eyes. As they stared, she could feel the heat rise to her cheeks and she saw the same thing happening to Adrienne, her cheeks flushed with pink. We are staring at each other again. They kept staring until they Adrienne blinked a couple times and moved her arms away.

"You hurt? T-That was a pretty rough fall." Adrienne scratched the back of her neck and moved slightly away from her.

She looked back at Adrienne and was about to say something when Gossip groaned in the corner. They both looked over and watched Gossip as he slowly got up and looked over at them. He let loose a sound that sounded like a growl as soon as his eyes landed on Adrienne.

"Ah, exactly the person I wanted to see!" Gossip got up and pointed his crossbow at them. Ladybug limped up to stand in front of Adrienne. "You won't hurt a hair on her body" Gossip pulled back a bit and a smirk widened across his face. "Ooooh, I didn't know you had a thing for models Ladybug." Ladybug didn't budge. "I protect citizens. From people like you, Hawkmoth."

Gossip laughed and level his crossbow at them both. "Well I guess you'll do your best to protect her then? You won't mind taking a shot for her?"

Before either of them could react, the drawstring on his crossbow flicked forward and the green bolt whistled through the air. The world seemed to slow down and Ladybug braced herself for her secret to be revealed.

For months she had been Ladybug, she and her partner worked towards the eventual defeat of Hawkmoth. Fighting Akumas every week, defeating them and cleansing the city. Their comradery and partnership saving people's lives. She loved being Ladybug. Loved every second of it. And sure Chat could be annoying sometimes, with her puns and flirting but she had grown on her. They made a great team. They were partners and they worked brilliantly together.

And she just got a kinda date with the girl that was standing right behind her. She had finally started talking to her. Having some semblance of a conversation. I guess that will stop now that she'll know I'm Ladybug. I mean, she likes Ladybug right? Maybe she will like Marinette too? I guess she'll find out sooner rather the - wait WHAT?

Her thought process was halted by an arm moving in front of her. The bolt flying through the air promptly smashed into the arm that was splayed out in front of her. Green energy laced up the arm and threaded itself through her skin, soaking it through. Ladybug turned towards her and saw Adrienne's eyes go a weird full green. No pupils just a solid green.

She lurched forward and fell to her hands and knees and looked to be in pain. Ladybug was ready for the secret to pouring out. She glanced at Gossip who had a look of revenge on his face. Damn Hawkmoth is really pumping up Nino's emotions . She looked back at Adrienne and noticed she seemed to be resisting the Akuma's powers, her chest heaving heavily as she breathed in fast. Ladybug knelt down to try and help her, but Gossip spoke up.

"Uh uh ah, I want to hear this. Don't you? It's Adrienne Agreste's biggest secret."

"You really think this is worth it? Revenge? Even for you Hawkmoth, this is pretty low." Ladybug's voice was louder then she wanted it to be but given how much pain Adrienne seemed to be going through, she didn't care. Gossip smiled. "Don't worry, it's not painful. It just forces the secret out."

They watched for several seconds but no secret came out. Adrienne was panting and sweating but seemed to be resisting the urge to blurt out whatever her secret was. She was either really strong, or she has a secret she really doesn't want people to know.

"I don't know if you'll get it Hawkmoth. She seems to be resisting your power." Ladybug looked up at him and smirked before Adrienne looked over at her and the green started to dissipate from her eyes and arms. She had tears in her eyes but was holding it all in and grunting through it. It's actually working. She's somehow resisting the Akuma!

"NO!" This time Gossip wasn't the one speaking. Ladybug looked over at him to see Hawkmoths butterfly glow had appeared and Gossip's arm was slowly rising.

"Hand over your Miraculous Ladybug! Or...or Adrienne gets another shot!" Ladybug watched as Hawkmoth took over Nino and raised the Crossbow fully, the bolt pointing straight at Adrienne. Ladybug was about to move into Adrienne's view but Adrienne spoke up.

"I already took a shot." She stood up, the green dissipating from her and she stood up shakily. "I can take another." They watched as Hawkmoths eyes went wide and he lowered the crossbow, taking a couple steps back.

"H-How...How did you resist?" His voice wavered.

"I guess you're losing your touch. You're not as powerful as you think." Her confidence was surprising and both Ladybug and Hawkmoth raised her eyebrows at her. Adrienne looked back at Ladybug before addressing Hawkmoth again as she stepped in front of Ladybug, her posture protective. "And you won't hurt Ladybug."

"Adrienne, what are you doing?" Adrienne glanced back at her. "I'm more expendable then you. My secrets aren't as important as your secret identity. So let me help you." Her voice was soft, probably in an attempt to hide their conversation from Hawkmoth. Adrienne turned back to Hawkmoth, a smirk on her drained face and Hawkmoth changed from surprised to fury.

"You don't get to tell me what to do. And if you want to protect your little superhero, then fine." His voice was laced with an anger that Ladybug hadn't heard before. Before either of them could move, still surprised by Adrienne's resistance, Hawkmoth raised his crossbow and fired three bolts in quick succession. The twang of the bowstring reverberated through the air as the bolts smashed into Adrienne's chest, knocking her to the ground.

Adrienne made a sickening groan and she cried out in pain. Hawkmoths smile disappeared as he watched her writhe on the ground. Adrienne was crying now, gritting her teeth as her eyes went green again and her veins around her body went the same sickly green. She was laying on the ground whimpering, desperately tried to keep whatever secret it was down. Ladybug rushed to her side and started checking her over. Their eyes met again and she started mumbling something. Ladybug got closer and was barely able to make it out.

"I don't want to, I'm not ready, This is too soon, I'm not read-" She winced again and closed her eyes, tears streaming down her face as she resisted the Akuma's powers.

At this point, Hawkmoth had dropped his crossbow and was standing in front of them. Ladybug looked up. Hawkmoth looked weirdly shameful and his face was full of worry as he looked at her. Adrienne continued to cry before she looked up at Hawkmoth, face stained with tears.

She tried to say something but her face contorted with pain again. As she whimpered, Ladybug sat down beside her and pulled her head into her lap. She looked up at Ladybug, smiling slightly before blinking some of the tears away. "I'm scared" she mouthed and Ladybug looked at her softly.

"I'm here. Whatever it is, I'll help you. I promise." Her voice, soft and reassuring. Adrienne looked at her, hopeful, pain still evident across her face. "Promise?" She mouthed. Ladybug nodded. I will do anything to help you, don't worry Adrienne. Adrienne smiled fondly and the green dissipated from her, her eyes turning back to the emeralds that Marinette loved. Adrienne's eyes never left hers as fresh tears came pouring from her face.

When she spoke, her voice was barely above a whisper, and even though the green looked to be gone, the emotional pain she was feeling screamed out through the two small words that ghosted from her mouth.

" I'm gay "


	4. Chapter 4

The world seemed to slow to a halt for Hawkmoth. He stared onward, having heard the words that fell from his daughter's mouth. His cane slipped from his hand as he stood stunned. As soon as it clattered to the ground, he lost vision on her as his transformation released, leaving him standing in his room with Nooroo staring at him, angry and ashamed.

"M-My daughter is... " He could barely speak. Nooroo yelled back at him, the loud sound of his Kwami startling him out of his stupor.

"YES, SHE'S GAY! UGH! YOU JUST FORCED YOUR DAUGHTER TO COME OUT BEFORE SHE WAS READY" Nooroo yelled something else but it was unintelligible as he flew away from him, across to the other side of the room.

Gabriel looked onward at his Kwami, the words hitting him like a brick. His daughter, Adrienne, was gay. It wasn't a bad thing. No, now that he thought about it, the being gay part didn't bother him at all, really. Nooroo's words and the circumstance of her coming out was what bothered him more.

He had literally tortured it out of her. And for what? What purpose did that have? He didn't know. His anger at her resisting his power had clouded his thoughts. He acted before thinking. Her resistance shouldn't have even surprised him. He knew she was Chat Noir, having seen her ring before and put two and two together. This led him to his next thought.

"Wait, why was that her secret?" Nooroo looked over at him before flying up in front of his face. He tilted his head. "What do you mean?" Gabriel looked at him and dragged his hand over his face. "Why was her biggest secret her sexuality and not that she's Chat Noir?" Nooroo frowned and thought for a second.

"I don't know. The power seemed to reveal the person's biggest secret. Maybe she thinks her being gay is more important than her being Chat? She's your daughter, you figure it out." Nooroo flew into his jacket pocket and stopped talking. Gabriel shook his head and paced for a couple minutes, the butterflies that littered the room rustling nervously in his movements.

Ladybugs heart was racing when those words slipped from Adrienne's lips. Her crush was gay. Adrienne was gay! She smiled down at her before the reality of what happened shocked her out of her thoughts. Tears were streaming down Adrienne's face as she faced Ladybugs abdomen, clutching her suit and crying into the tight fabric. Ladybug immediately felt bad for her earlier thoughts and her anger flared up as she looked towards where Hawkmoth was standing to see Nino, not Gossip, laying on the ground completely knocked out.

Hawkmoths takeover must've taken a lot out of him. But where's the Akuma? Before she could continue that thought, her earing beeped signaling her oncoming transformation. I have to get her home. She looked back at Adrienne who was sniffing and cuddling into her pretty tightly. Her smile was soft as she gently stroked her golden hair, making soothing noises until Adrienne calmed down. It took her two minutes before Adrienne stopped crying and looked back up at her.

She sniffed and moved her hand to wipe her eyes, all while not breaking Ladybugs gaze. Ladybug smiled wider before her earings beeped again. Adrienne's eyes widened and she started to get up off of her.

"I'm sorry" -Hic- "I didn't mean to cry all over you." Adrienne's voice was so small and broken, it hurt Ladybug to even listen to it. She stood up and moved closer to Adrienne who had taken several steps back while she spoke.

"Hey, it's okay. You don't need to make excuses for that." She spoke softly as she took several small steps towards the girl.

Adrienne flinched back, curling into herself, her arms wrapped around her. Ladybug slowed before reaching out very slowly, putting her hand on Adrienne's forearm and pulling her closer. Adrienne refused to look at her, but she did let herself be pulled into Ladybugs embrace. She rested her head on Ladybugs shoulder before sighing deeply, her body shaking from the hiccups and just in general. Ladybug stroked her back before her earings beeped again.

She broke off the contact and looked at Adrienne with a sorry expression. Adrienne looked at her slowly and stared into her eyes as Ladybug spoke.

"I have to go. I'm really sorry Adrienne." She paused and pulled out her yoyo and called the police. When she gave the address and described what happened, she looked at Adrienne, and seeing her that way, she really hated leaving like this.

"The police will help you both down and get you back to school." Adrienne barely nodded and looked down at her feet. Ladybug's heart broke again and before she could think it through, her voice carried across the rooftops.

"I can come to see you tonight if you want? If you wanted company?"

Adrienne's face lifted up and she nodded slowly. "I would like that." Ladybug smiled back before giving a small wave. Adrienne smiled, small, but something. Ladybug nodded. "See you later Adrienne." She turned and jumped off the building, swinging across the town.

She used her yoyo to catapult herself across the city before landing in an alley she knew was safe. She sent a quick message to Chat, telling her that the Akuma was gone and it's okay before her transformation fell and Tikki appeared in Marinette's open hands. Tikki looked exhausted but okay. She looked up at Marinette.

"That was a long fight. And you didn't use your cleanse. What happened?" Marinette sighed and looked at Tikki before explaining what happened on their way back to the school. "So Adrienne was outed?" Marinette nodded. "That's terrible. Hawkmoth seems to have ramped up his viciousness. Or he's getting desperate." Marinette nodded, and turned the corner to see the police talking to Adrienne and Nino, who both looked shaken up. Marinette quickly walked over as the police finished packing up and left the school. Several students walked over as Nino put his arm around Adrienne who still had tear stains on her face.

Alya met up with her as she walked over and they came to stand in front of Adrienne and Nino.

"You guys okay?" Adrienne and Nino turned to see a small crowd had formed around them and some students gasped a little at Adrienne's appearance. Nino turned to Alya, the person who had spoken first and sighed. Before he could reply, the silver car that everyone recognized pulled up and Adrienne's father got out.

Several people gasped again, this time at the fashion mogul but he didn't respond. Adrienne turned to look at him and he gestured lightly for her to get into the car. She nodded and glanced at Nino who just shrugged before she gingerly got into the car. Gabriel followed and they pulled away quickly.

Nino turned to the small crowd before looking at Alya. He gestured somewhat flippantly and she led him out of the crowd, whose focus was on gossiping about Adrienne and why she was crying. Marinette followed them as they walked back towards the school before sitting on the stairs. Nino sighed before looking towards where Adrienne left. Alya was the first one to talk.

"What happened? If you don't mind me asking." Alya put her arm on his hunched back and he smiled lightly in response.

"I don't really remember much of what happened. I just remember feeling so angry at Adrienne. And Hawkmoth, well you guys know how it is." Alya and Marinette nodded, Marinette putting her hand on his arm. "I'm sure nobody blames you, Nino. Everyone knows how persuasive Hawkmoth is." He looked at her softly and nodded before his face turned grave.

"I just feel so horrible. I did something to Adrienne and I can't even remember!" He put his head in his hands and Marinette shared a glance with Alya. Alya looked back at him. "Is there anything you remember?" He looked up from his hands and thought for a second.

"All I remember is that my power could force people to reveal their secrets. I guess she had a secret she needed to keep?" Alya tilted her head and frowned. "Are there any secrets that she would hate to have out?" Nino thought for a moment before shaking his head. "Not that I know of. But I mean she kept to herself pretty well. Not that she had a choice really." The last part came out in a mumble and they both nodded.

Everyone knew Gabriel Agreste was controlling and had forced Adrienne to be homeschooled until she came here. Even now, school is her main avenue for self-expression and freedom. Marinette looked off, thinking about the girl before the principal came out and addressed the students.

"Ahem...errrr… Classes are canceled today in light of the recent Akuma attack. The police had stated that because Ms. Ladybug didn't cleanse the city, it best that you all go home and stay inside."

Everyone started talking amongst themselves but Marinette froze. There was no Akuma butterfly after Nino transformed. What was I supposed to do? Did I miss something? She shook her head and followed behind Alya and Nino as they walked across the school ground. They ended up going their separate ways and all heading home, Nino wasn't feeling well from the attack, Alya said something about posting on the Ladyblog about today and finishing her homework.

That left Marinette to her own devices, which resulted in her pacing in her room, with Tikki watching her.

"You know I don't think we have to worry about the Akuma. It seems like for some reason Hawkmoth lost control over his transformation." Tikki's voice was reassuring and helped calm her down a bit but it didn't help the nervousness that flowed through her. Sure the Akuma wasn't the issue but tonight might be.

"Thanks, Tikki." Tikki tilted her head as Marinette continued to pace back and forth before making a small sound of acknowledgment and turning to look at Adrienne's photos that were strewn across her room.

"You're nervous about hanging out with Adrienne aren't you?" she said as she turned back towards her. Marinette stopped pacing and face Tikki. "Yes, of course, I'm worried about that! I mean at least I'll be Ladybug but still! It's Adrienne Agreste. I've had a crush on her for over a year and I can bar-" She cut herself when she saw Tikki frown and started tapping her foot in mid-air.

Marinette dropped her head and sighed. "I know, she's hurting and this isn't about me. I'm there to offer support. But seriously how can I offer support to someone I can barely talk to?" Tikki's smile reappeared and she flew up to her face. "Marinette, you talked to her yesterday. As Marinette. And Ladybug doesn't stutter as much around her so you're covered on the speaking part! All you need to do is be there for her and comfort her. Don't prob her for info, just be there as someone to talk to." Marinette nodded and smiled at her Kwami before settling down.

She figured she could see Adrienne after supper, the evening giving her enough time to talk and her parents wouldn't be too suspicious. She finished her homework over the afternoon and went to sketching, finishing some designs she was working on. She knew the annual Gabriel design competition was coming soon and she wanted to be ready. She had won last year but she still wanted to do well. Adrienne actually talking to her this time meant she was even more excited for her to wear her newest creation.

Eventually, the time came and Marinette donned her alter ego and jumped off her little terrace and into streets of Paris. She jumped from house to house, her Yoyo catapulting her around, before eventually coming to the Agreste estate. She knew where the fashion icon lived, having worked with Chat and Adrienne on some Akuma's that focused on the Agreste's. She jumped across the gap and over the wall, landing on the outside of her windows. She looked in and didn't see Adrienne anywhere and went to knock when she walked in from her bathroom.

Adrienne walked in from the bathroom, her PJs making Ladybug chuckle slightly. She was wearing bright red sleep shorts with black spots speckled around them. Her shirt was a little more modest, a baggy grey off-one-shoulder piece and looked like it was pretty comfortable, the flowy material soft and hung lightly on her. Ladybug could also spy her bra strap, red as well, resting on the exposed shoulder.

Ladybug allowed herself to watch the girl for a little longer as she went to go sit on her couch to turn on her tv. She frowned as Adrienne pulled up her knees and sat in an upright version of the fetal position on the couch. I guess I should get in there now. She sighed before mentally pumping herself up and knocking.

Adrienne flinched as she knocked and got up off the couch. She walked slowly, her posture pulled into herself before she spotted Lady and a nervous smile slowly spread across her face. She opened the window and Ladybug walked in, her hands folded in front of her and she looked around the room, avoiding Adrienne's gaze. They stood in front of each other for a couple seconds before she turned to Adrienne. They looked at each other and Ladybug broke the silence softly.

"I like your Pj's" A smile spreading across her face. Adrienne's eyes went wide and she looked down at her shorts.

"Uh...hehe...thanks." She scratched the back of her neck, a light dusting of pink covered her cheeks. Ladybug giggled and Adrienne stared at her, her eyes looking right into hers before blinking and gesturing for the couch.

"Um, would you like to sit down? I'm sorry I don't get many visitors." Ladybug nodded and they went to the couch. She sat down towards the middle, while Adrienne sat down on the end. Lady thought for a bit on where to start before settling on thanking her. That would be a good place to start, show my appreciation. Ladybug took a deep breath before looking at her straight on and began.

"I'm very sorry for what you went through today. What you did was very brave." Adrienne just nodded before visibly swallowing.

"Well, I couldn't let him shoot you. It was nothing really." She spoke fast but soft like she was trying to get all her words out as quickly as possible. She also wouldn't meet her gaze, looking anywhere else other than her face, settling on looking at her hands as she folded them and fidgeted. Ladybug tilted her head before starting again.

"Well, I can't tell you how much I appreciate your courage today. To be honest, I didn't know how to handle him." At this, Adrienne glanced up at her and Ladybug saw a small smile spread across her lips. She smiled lightly in return and continued. "Really, thank you." Before she could stop herself, the confidence of Ladybug pushed through and she got up and walked over to her, before coming to kneel in front of her.

Adrienne's eyes went wide and she stared at her. Ladybug took her hands and held them before looking at her, blue meeting green. "And I'm sorry for what happened. Nobody should have to experience what you went through today." Adrienne's face went solemn but she didn't break her gaze.

Ladybug smiled, sad but it seemed to help a little, as Adrienne's eyes sparkled slightly in return. They stayed like that for a few more seconds before Marinette's confidence faded slightly and she looked at their hands. She heard Adrienne take a breath.

"Thank you. For being here. I know you probably have more important places to be, being a superhero and all." Ladybug looked up to see her smiling, still looking at her hands, or rather their hands. Ladybug shook her head. "My job is to help people. Nothings more important than that." She watched Adrienne's face shift slightly and look at her before she slowly pulled her hands from her grasp.

"Well still...thanks" Ladybug saw her smile drop off and Ladybug frowned. Okay, I messed up. "So you do this with all the victims?" she continued. Ladybug tilted her head more before it clicked. She frowned and looked down at their hands.

"Well no. To be honest, I think Chat's better at this stuff then I am." She avoided Adrienne's gaze and the silence that followed was nerve-racking. She wasn't lying either. Chat always went to see the Akuma victims, while she elected to talk to the press. It was like that since the start of the year, so Chat got good with talking to people, while Ladybug became good at handling the press.

Her thoughts stalled when Adrienne rubbed her thumb over Ladybugs hand. "You know, you're not doing so bad." Ladybug looked up to see Adrienne smiling fondly at her. Ladybug smiled back and looked down, as the heat rose bloomed in her cheeks before internally representing herself. I can barely even look at her. Why am I like this?

They sat in silence again before she decided that it was too much, the nervous Marinette in her pushing through. She tried to think of something but her mind was blank and she screwed up her face in concentration, trying to find something, anything, to break the silence.

Adrienne's small giggle brought her out of her thoughts and she looked up to see Adrienne grinning down at her. She guessed her facial expression must've been funny and Ladybug smiled back as Adrienne nodded and motioned for her to join her on the couch again. She accepted, sitting about 5 feet from her and facing the blonde. Adrienne turned to face her.

"Umm, I know you said you would come if I wanted company and that you probably meant that so we could talk about the stuff that happened today but if it's okay with you, could we kinda stay away from that? It's a little too much right now." Ladybug nodded and smiled back.

"I'm here to talk or we can just sit if you want. But it's really up to you what we do or talk about." Adrienne nodded and took a breath.

"Well uhhhh...What's it like being Ladybug?" She blurted out the last part and avoided her gaze once she was finished. Ladybug smiled and began.

The rest of the night went somewhat smooth from there. They slowly started to talk about some things from Adrienne's life but centered mostly on Ladybug and superhero stuff. They talked about some of the weirder Akuma's, her least favourite fights, favourite fights, how ridiculous Chat could be, and so on. After Ladybug talked for a bit, Adrienne seemed to get more comfortable and they started taking turns talking. They didn't hit on anything big, mostly surface-level stuff, but Ladybug hoped that would come in time. She liked Adrienne and wanted to get to know her more. But they did eventually hit a snag.

"So how long have you been modeling?" Innocent enough question but seemed to strike a nerve as Adrienne's smile disappeared quickly and she looked away from her. Shit. Backtrack backtrack! "Sorry I didn't mean to-" Adrienne waved her away but didn't come back to meet her eyes.

"It's fine. You don't know so." She took a big breath and closed her eyes before starting. "I think since I was 8?" Ladybug's eyes went wide. Adrienne took a quick glance and sighed before continuing. "I don't really mind it honestly. I actually enjoy the modeling part. The people are all nice and the work is fun. But it's just, it kinda cheapens the experience if you have no choice. Even the most fun things get old when you're forced to do them."

Ladybug nodded but she didn't really know what to say in return. But Adrienne just kept going anyways. "I get it. I have a great life, a huge house with a luxurious modelling career and I'm currently chatting with Paris's own superhero. How can I not enjoy that?" She looked down at her hands. Ladybug was grasping at straws. What do I say to that? Ugh I wish Chat was here she would know. She decided anything was better than nothing.

"Well, we all our rough moments. You shouldn't feel bad for having negative feelings sometimes." Adrienne chuckled, the sound somewhat hollow.

"I guess. I don't know. It just sucks sometimes." Ladybug wrung her hands. "I get it. I may not get what you're going through specifically but I get that it sucks." She looked at Adrienne and she was looking back at her. She smiled at her and Adrienne returned it briefly. Ladybug looked down.

"I'm sorry I'm not good at this. I can ask Chat to take over if you want. I'm sure she wouldn't mind and she's a lot much better at this." She was met with silence before looking up and seeing Adrienne looking away from her. She sighed and got up to leave.

"Wait!" She heard movement and felt her grab her onto her wrist. The contact sends a slight shock through her and she turned around fast to look at her crush. She must've looked surprised because Adrienne pulled away quickly, muttering out a sorry. They were standing there for a second before Adrienne spoke, her voice really soft.

"You're not bad at it Ladybug. You're just inexperienced. And I know I've got some pretty heavy baggage so I'm sorry if I'm not easy to talk to. But, I like talking to you. And umm..." She looked up at her with a small smile and scratched the back of her neck. Ladybug had turned fully towards her and waited. Adrienne let out her breath. "Well, I guess I wouldn't mind talking to you if you didn't mind talking to me? You did offer company, not emotional therapy you know" Ladybug smiled lightly.

"You sure?" Adrienne nodded.

"I don't have many friends I can talk too like this. Just talk with no strings or anything. With no expectations. I'm sure." Ladybug let loose a breath she didn't know she was holding and nodded back.

"Then okay." She was going to say more but her earing beeped. Groaning she flicked out her Ladybug phone and looked at the time, which read 9:00 pm. She groaned even louder this time, letting her annoyance out through her voice and Adrienne giggled slightly. She glanced at her and she was smiling with her hand coming up to cover her mouth. Ladybug smiled back.

"I should get going." Adrienne nodded and they both moved to the window. Ladybug felt the night air as the wind sent a small chill through the room. Adrienne shivered beside her and Ladybug turned as she wrapped her hands around her stomach. Ladybug was so worried about talking and saying the right things, she didn't even take in her appearance much.

As the moonlight shone through the windows, Ladybug took a couple seconds to take in Adrienne's appearance. Her pale smooth skin almost glowed in the light and her eyes shone as she turned to look up at her, emeralds sparkling. Her eyes glanced down at the rest of her body, drinking in her exposed shoulder and the red bra strap that lay across it, down to her toned stomach and legs. She works out I guess? I guess she is a model.

She was gorgeous, and Ladybug was maybe a bit impressed with herself that she talked to the girl for the past couple hours without getting lost in her eyes or from staring at that exposed shoulder. Adrienne seemed to be doing the same because they both glanced up at each other face at the same time before realizing that yes, they were checking each other out.

They both glanced away, Adrienne moving to scratch her neck, Ladybug opted to push some stray hair behind her ears. Their nervous silence didn't last long as her earings beeped again. Ladybug sighed and looked back at the girl, a light blush dusting both of their cheeks. Adrienne was fiddling with her hands in front of her. Ladybug moved to get on the windowsill when Adrienne spoke.

"Will you come back?" Her voice was small and she had her cute little nervous smile on. Ladybug smiled in return and turned to face her.

"Yes. Same time tomorrow night?" Adrienne smiled wide, and it seemed like her first genuine smile of the night before her brow furrowed a bit. "Umm I think I'm going to the movies tomorrow with some friends but you can come over beforehand? I think we are leaving at 8:00 pm so anytime before then." Adrienne looked up at her with a hopeful expression.

Ladybug smiled. "I'll come over at 6:00?" Adrienne nodded and smiled wide. Ladybug chuckled and turned before giving her a two-fingered salute and flew out the window. She landed on the house across the wall and turned back. She saw Adrienne watching her, elbows leaning on the window sill, hands rested under her chin. She waved, and Adrienne waved back. Ladybug couldn't stop the large smile from spreading across her face as she flew across town.


	5. Chapter 5

Marinette was distracted. She couldn't help it. The fact that she spent over 3 hours with Adrienne, in her house, while she was in her PJ's with so much skin exposed, didn't allow her to focus much in class with her sitting right in front of her. She kept imagining the way her shoulder looked last night, with her red bra strap and how the moonlight illuminated her soft and oh so kissab-

"Marinette!" She blinked and looked back at her history teacher. "What?" Chad and several others started laughing as her teacher crossed her arms. "Is the WW1 not important to you?" Marinette shook her head and pulled back in her seat under her teachers harsh stare. She mumbled out a sorry and the teacher turned back to the map of Europe.

"As I was saying, the First World war was started primarily by what country?" A slew of hands shot up and Marinette slumped further into her chair as her distracted thoughts returned. She was thankful Adrienne seemed just as distracted as her today, the girl had barely moved as she sat back in her chair and stared ahead. If she wasn't, she might've turned around and looked at her, prompting Marinette to get lost in her green eyes and that perfect face, thinking about how those lips looked last night and how desperately she wanted to have them on her own an-.

"Marinette" She looked over to Alya, who was sliding a note across the table as their history teacher was too busy correcting Chad on his answer to notice. Marinette picked up the note and dragged it off the table before looking down and opening it.

What's up? You seem off.

She looked up at Alya and saw her worried face. She had barely talked to her this morning, her inner thoughts pulling her away from reality. She didn't think that her evening with Adrienne would affect her so much, because she seemed relatively fine at home afterwards. But seeing her again at school apparently ignited something inside her and she couldn't stop the intrusive thoughts from dragging her mind through the gutter. She shot her a small smile and wrote her response before passing the paper back over the table.

I'm just a little distracted

Alya opened it and raised an eyebrow at her before smirking and writing back. She passed the paper across and Marinette faked paying attention before slipping the paper into her lap and opening it.

I noticed. You've been staring at Adrienne a lot more than usual today.

Marinette's eyes widened she looked over at Alya who was smirking but not looking at her. She whipped her head to glance around the room but nobody was looking towards her before she quickly wrote down a reply and practically threw it over the desk.

How obvious is it?

Alya snorted lightly and wrote her reply before passing it along.

Not super obvious, but you're lucky Adrienne isn't paying attention. SHE would definitely notice ;)

Marinette frowned and slumped back into her chair and resolved to pay attention for the rest of the day. Which worked for about ten minutes because when class ended for lunch, Adrienne stood up with Nino and turned to look at her and Alya.

Her heart fluttered for several reasons, the main one being that Adrienne looked so timid and different from her usual smiling, sunshine self. Although she thought her evening went well and Adrienne seemed a lot better before she left, apparently today didn't continue with that. She looked at both her and Alya for several seconds before looking down at her feet, shuffling and closed off, waiting for Nino.

She was at a loss of what to do. Should she talk to her? Try and break her out of her stupor? She watched her a little bit longer, hoping Alya and Nino would move on but they just kept talking. Okay, Marinette, you can do this. You talked to the girl all last night, just channel some of that. She took a deep breath and stepped down to stand beside the blonde.

"H-hey." She gave a small wave and Adrienne looked up. Her face was closed off but when she saw it was Marinette who addressed her, a small smile crept through her facade. Marinette smiled softly in return.

"Hey" Marinette's smile widened and her confidence grew. "Umm Ar-are we still good for tonight?" Adrienne tilted her head slightly before a wave of realization fell across her. Her smile grew too. "Oh yeah! I was hoping. You still wanted to go?" She looked nervous but her eyes had a hint of hope and Marinette couldn't say no to that. Not that she needed much convincing.

"Yeah!" Her voice was loud and excited which seemed to bring Adrienne out of her cage slightly. Marinette winced under her own voice but got a small giggle out of Adrienne so that was all she needed. "I mean, yes I do." Her voice was forcibly lower than earlier which seemed to only make Adrienne giggle more. Adrienne stepped closer and faced her, as to put all her focus on her and Marinette flushed slightly. Adrienne looked at for a couple seconds, her eyes gaze fond.

"Do you mind if I ask you a question?" Marinette's eyes widened slightly but she nodded. Adrienne's smile grew. Her smile seemed to grow more genuine each time Marinette did anything. "What's your favorite movie?"

Some of Ladybugs confidence must've pushed itself up because she answered honestly with no hesitation. "To be honest I don't really know. I like so many. I usually watch them with my dad and we have all kinds. But If I had to choose I woul-". Before she could actually answer her, Chad wrapped his arm around Adrienne's shoulder.

"Hey, Adriennnnnne!" Adrienne flinched and went to move out of his arm. Chad's smile grew and he held on tight before addressing Marinette. "We talking about movies? Well everyone knows Adrienne likes intelligent movies. I bet you like kids movies or stuff like that." Marinette's anger flared up and she was about to retaliate before Adrienne spoke up first.

"Chad, come on. I'm really not in the mood tod-" There was an anxiousness laced in it but Chad didn't budge. He just went on insulting Marinette.

"You know I bet your favorite movie is some Disney princess shit or something. Something really girly and stupid. Like Cinderella!" At this Adrienne lightly grabbed his hand and dragged it away from her shoulder. He looked over at her but she wasn't facing him electing to look over at Marinette with a face that read Get me out of here, please.

Marinette nodded slightly, as the Ladybug inside her flared up, pushing forth with gusto, before she moved into Chad's space. Chad glared at her hard before she grasped onto Adrienne's hand and pushed past him, Adrienne falling into step behind her. She noticed Adrienne gasp slightly when their hands met but she was too focused to freak out. "Sorry me and Adrienne would love to stay and chat but we have to eat our lunch. My parents invited us and sorry Chad" She said his name with emphasis on the ad before a smile Chat would be proud of spread across her face. "But you weren't invited." At that the two of them walked out the door.

They strode down the stairs outside the classroom, hands intertwined, past some students who gave them some interesting stares before walking out of the school. Once they got out she turned to look at Adrienne who was looking back in awe.

"Sorry if that was too forceful. You okay?" Adrienne smiled and squeezed her hand. "Y-Yeah Thanks, Marinette. Umm usually I can deal with him, but not today." Marinette nodded before frowning. She noticed that Adrienne's hand was shaking ever so slightly and that her pulse was fast. She met the model's eyes, looking directly at her as she took her other hand and spoke softly.

"Are you doing okay?" Adrienne's face fell and looked to the side, but didn't pull away. If anything her grip on Marinette's hand increased. Marinette squeezed back and Adrienne met her eyes again. "I know we don't know each other that well but, if you need someone to talk to, I'm here." Marinette accompanied her offer with a soft smile and Adrienne returned it, looking at Marinette with awe again.

"Thanks." The word came out as a breath as if it was hard to produce. She paused, contemplating her next words before resuming. "I'm doing okay, yesterday was just a lot. Things happened that I wasn't really prepared for." Marinette squeezed her hands again.

"Well being targeted by an Akuma, especially one like that, would be hard to prepare for. Don't feel bad about that." Adrienne nodded but seemed unconvinced.

"I know. And Nino said he was sorry. But I don't know."

Marinette smiled. "It's okay to not know. But do know that you have friends if you need us. If not me, then I'm sure Nino would definitely listen if you needed it." Adrienne nodded.

"Adrienne?" Nino's voice carried out from the school and Adrienne turned to see Nino and Alya had left the classroom and started walking downstairs. They were strangely close, Marinette noted. She pulled one hand away to wave and Nino saw them before talking to Alya as they walked.

As Adrienne placed her removed hand back in hers, Marinette's bravery started to wear off. Now she realized people were watching her and Adrienne talk and she was still holding Adrienne's hands. Adrienne looked back at her with a fond expression.

Marinette faltered before her nervousness won out and she pulled her hands out of Adrienne's before smiling nervously and looking away. Adrienne retracted her hands and folded them in front of her. When Marinette looked up, Adrienne had a slight blush on her cheeks as she spoke.

"Hey, I didn't catch your answer."

Marinette's eyes widened. "Oh ummm" as she spoke she moved a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "My dad likes romantic comedies, so I've seen a lot of those but I like smart movies too." At this Adrienne frowned. Marinette didn't know what she said wrong but Adrienne spoke before she could say anything.

"Chad doesn't know what he's talking about, as per usual. I don't only like intelligent movies. Honestly, I don't think he knows what kind of movies I like at all." A small lightbulb went off in her head.

"Sorry I didn't mean to- I mean I didn't believe him, I regularly ignore him to be honest, he's a complete asshole and…" Marinette froze as she realized she had just called Adrienne's close childhood friend an asshole. She began to apologize when Adrienne laughed, her smile wide and toothy.

"Can't say I disagree with you. He can be quite the hassle. But he's not all bad I promise." Marinette smiled in return and they stood there for a second before Adrienne's stomach growled and her eyes bugged out of her head. Marinette couldn't stop her giggle and Adrienne laughed nervously.

"Hey, I don't suppose you were serious earlier? With going to lunch?" Marinette stopped giggling.

"U-uh I mean I guess we could-"

"Hey, that sounds like a great idea!" Nino's loud voice stopped her stuttering, thankfully, and Marinette turned to see Nino and Alya had walked up beside them. Adrienne smiled widely and turned back to Marinette.

"Is that okay? I'm sure we can go somewhere else if you preferred." Marinette looked up into Adrienne's eyes, which were looking for her approval. She nodded and Nino fist pumped the air and whooped. "Sweet! I could go for some fresh croissants." Alya rolled her eyes but they all started walking over to the bakery, Adrienne and Nino moved up front, while Alya and Marinette walked behind them.

"So rescuing Adrienne from Chad eh?" Alya wiggled her eyebrows and looked towards the blonde who was laughing lightly with Nino. Marinette groaned but smiled despite the teasing. Alya smirked and they walked in silence for about ten meters before Adrienne's silver car pulled up. The four stopped and all looked at Adrienne.

"Just one sec I'll tell Nathalie that I'm not eating lunch at home." As they turned to watch her walk over, the car door opened and out stepped Gabriel Agreste. Adrienne stopped dead in her tracks and several students looked over and gasped. Gabriel seemed completely indifferent to everyone around but when he looked at Adrienne, who had resumed walking towards him, Marinette swore she saw guilt flicker across the voided features.

"Father, I-is everything okay?" They could hear Adrienne's voice, a complete shift from her earlier light tones to a more formal one. Gabriel shook his head no before replying. "No, nothing is wrong. I was actually hoping you would join me for lunch." They couldn't see Adrienne's face but her entire posture froze. She stood there for several seconds before glancing back at her friends.

Her face was surprised and she looked confused but when she glanced back to her father, his looked ever so slightly disappointed.

"Although if you would prefer to be with your friends, that is fine."

Everyone looked shocked now, as hearing Gabriel give his daughter a choice was not normal.

"I-I-" She paused and took a breath before continuing. "Could I talk to my friends for a moment before we go?" Gabriel looked back with a slight widening of his eyes before nodding. "I will wait in the car." He walked around to the other side before the large bodyguard got out and opened the door for him. Adrienne turned and walked over to them.

She looked at them all and sighed. "I'm sorry but I won't be joining you for lunch. I should probably go with him." Her formality was retained and Nino was the first to respond.

"Naw dude we get it. Don't worry. See ya in class right?" Adrienne's stiff posture evaporated and she nodded. "Yeah don't worry about it. Have fun with your dad?" Alya ended the sentence with a higher pitch and Adrienne chuckled slightly. She turned to Marinette.

"So romantic comedies?" Marinette's face went pink and she nodded slightly. "Yeah, I guess." Adrienne smiled wider and she leaned in a bit until they were about a foot away from each other. Her breath tickled her cheek and Marinette sucked in a small breath at the close proximity. Her breath was a slight whisper when she spoke as if she only wanted Marinette to hear.

"Well don't tell Chad, but my favorites are Disney princess ones. Specifically Cinderella and Frozen." She pulled back and winked at Marinette. Her heart stopped. And I just died. Yup, I'm in heaven now. Adrienne giggled at her frozen form before waving goodbye and walking over to get into the car.

The car door closing shook Marinette out of her review and she watched the silver car pull away. When she turned to her friends, both of them were wearing knowing smirks.

"Soooooooo romantic comedies eh? Any reason why?" Marinette groaned and both of them laughed as they walked to the bakery, Marinette in front. She heard Nino whisper to Alya.

"So she likes Adrienne right? That's what's going on here?"

Marinette groaned again, prompting Alya to reply with "I think like is an understatement." Marinette turned and glared at the two before Nino put his hands up. "Hey I won't tell anyone. Your secret is safe with me." She glanced at Alya and she raised her eyebrow. "Come on girl, You knew he was going to know. Especially since the four of us are going to hang more now." She stopped glaring and furrowed her brow. Alya rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, Nino and I are going to hang out more, so you girls will see each other more as a result. You might want to get used to seeing the models face around, and maybe closer to your own based on today." Marinette's eyes widened and her jaw went slightly slack as Nino did a little fist pump. Shit.

The lunch was pretty standard. Nino got his croissants while Alya and Marinette had some tarts. Her mom and dad were happy to seem them and even they noticed the closeness that Alya and Nino seemed to have. When Alya and Nino were looking at some of the new desserts her dad was showing them, her mom came over to her.

"Hey, I thought Nino was dating the Agreste girl?" Marinette shook her head.

"No mom, they're just friends."

Her mom shrugged. "Alright." She smiled. "He and Alya look cute together don't they?" Marinette looked over to see Nino with frosting on his face and Alya and her father laughing.

"Yeah, they are." Marinette's voice must've sounded forlorn because her mom looked over at her with a weird expression before looking back at the scene. She sighed. "No boys in your life dear?" Marinette's eyes went wide and she shook her head almost violently.

"NO!" Her face was red and she looked away. Her mom chuckled before schooling her features.

"No girls?" The color in Marinette's face drained. She turned to her mom and Sabine looked back with a soft and loving smile. She stuttered slightly before her mom interrupted her.

"It's okay you know. If you like girls. Your dad and I just want you to be happy. Doesn't matter who." Marinette looked at her mom and she smiled back.

"R-Really?" Her mom smiled wide and hugged her. "Yes, Mari. Love whoever you want." Marinette hugged her mom back fiercely, muttering thanks into her shoulder. Her mom chuckled before speaking.

"Although I think your dad would prefer a girl because at least then he doesn't have to play the scary dad role." Marinette laughed before pulling back. She had small tears in her eyes and Sabine used her thumb to wipe them away. "Have you told anyone?" Marinette shook her head. "Alright, We'll keep it to ourselves." Marinette smiled and nodded before Alya's voice rang across the bakery.

"Hey girl we'll be late for class!" Marinette looked over and called back before looking her mom in the eyes. "You're the best." Her mom smiled before hugging her quickly and shooing her over to her friends.

"Don't be late!" Marinette hugged her dad before waving back as they walked out. Once they were out of earshot, Tom walked over and put his arm around his wife. "You told her we know?" Sabine nodded. " And that it doesn't matter?" Sabine nodded again. Tom sighed happily. "So no scary Tom. That's good." His wife smacked him on the chest.

"You couldn't hurt a fly." Tom laughed before going back to work.

Adrienne arrived back at school as they were walking back from the bakery and she was looking a lot happier than they thought she would. She waited and waved to the silver car as it pulled away before she ran up to the three. She was almost vibrating.

"Whoa dude what's going on here?" Nino had his hands up and Adrienne rolled her eyes at him. "So you know how I'm not aloud to have people over?" Her voice was loud and bursting. They all nodded. "Well, father said I could have a sleepover this weekend!" All of their eyes flew open and simultaneously their jaws hit the ground. Adrienne laughed, and Nino was the one who recovered the fastest.

"Wait why?"

Adrienne's smile faltered. "Umm well, he didn't say really. He said he had his reasons but I'm thinking it's because of yesterday. I think I scared him." Nino's smile fell and he nodded. Adrienne immediately put her hand on his shoulder. "Hey, I don't blame you. Really. What happened yesterday was not your fault." Nino looked to protest but Adrienne put up her other hand to stop him.

"And if you refuse to believe that then see this as your chance to redeem yourself." Nino frowned and Adrienne's smile came back in full force although now she looked shy. "I was hoping you might want to come over for the sleepover?" She turned to Marinette and Alya. "You guys as well. If you want..."

The three of them watched the girl pull into herself slightly and they looked at each other. An agreement was made and they looked back at the blonde.

"We'd love to." They all smiled, Marinette a little nervously before Adrienne's smile almost broke her face. "Awesome! We can do it after the movie tonight!" she paused, brow furrowing before smiling again. "Wait actually, we could do the movie at my house! I have a big enough TV." All there eyes widened for like the fifth time and Adrienne chuckled.

"I'll give you a tour. So 8:00 at my place?" They all nodded and Adrienne looked over to Marinette. "Can you bring one of your movies? I've seen all the movies I have." Marinette's heart picked up and she nodded several times, smiling. Adrienne smiled wider, if it was possible, and turned to the rest of the group.

"Great! I'm so excited! This is going to be sweet."

Once the plans were settled away, Nino and Adrienne stuck up a conversation about the upcoming night as the school bell sounded, prompting them to move towards the school.

Marinette walked behind with Alya, who whispered in her ear with a sing-song voice. "Adrienne's going to be in paaaajamassssssss" Marinette froze as her mind immediately went to her exposed shoulder and the red bra. She groaned. Two nights in a row? Yup, she was definitely dead.


	6. Chapter 6

The next couple classes went by in a nervous haze. Adrienne seemed to be pulled out of her stupor, electing to answer questions and acting more like the sun she was. Marinette on the other hand was thoroughly nervous. So nervous in fact that she excused herself from the physics class to go to the bathroom.

She was breathing slightly hard and it prompted Tikki to leave her bag and look at her with worried eyes.

"What's wrong Marinette?" Her high pitched voice was low and full of concern which helped it cut through her thoughts. She looked at Tikki and sighed. The whole day she was thinking about how she was going to be spending the next 24 hours in Adrienne's presence. She was ecstatic, but also nervous. She could barely talk to her or keep her eyes off her as Ladybug but as Marinette? She would probably combust.

"I'm okay Tikki just nervous. I just don't want to mess up. I can barely handle being around her as Ladybug, but as Marinette?" She shrugged helplessly and looked at the ground. What came out of Tikki's mouth was surprising. Is she giggling?

"Oh Marinette, you're so gay " Marinette's jaw dropped and Tikki giggled some more before sighing happily. "Look, you'll be fine. You'll be there early as Ladybug right?" Marinette nodded, her mouth still open wide at her Kwami's boldness. Tikki ignored it. "Well you can use that time to calm down! Talk to her as Ladybug, be there for her, and I'm sure it will help both of you. Use your time as Ladybug as a buffer. But don't forget to pay attention to her feelings. She comes first right?" Marinette closed her mouth and nodded.

It made sense. She did feel better talking to her today and last night, having gotten used to being around her after a while. Plus the one on one time made her confront her apparent gayness. Marinette smiled and held her hands out for Tikki, who landed in them. She brought her to her face and nuzzled the tiny god, who hummed in response.

"Thanks, Tikki, you always know what to say." Tikki smiled back and nodded. "No problem," Marinette smirked now. "So what makes me a super gay now?" Tikki's eyes widened and she looked sheepish.

"I didn't mean it like that. It's just, you're so nervous around her. It's kinda adorable. And...It makes sense. She's very pretty" Marinette was about to reply before her alarm went off. She set it earlier as a way to force her back to class. She looked over to Tikki after shutting it off and Tikki smiled. "You know I hope you two work out. I think you would be cute together." Marinette's face flushed. "Thanks" Tikki nodded and flew back into her bag. Marinette looked into the bathroom mirror and fixed her hair, which had come out of her tails slightly. Tikki thinks we would be cute together... A large smile stretched across her face as she fixed her hair.

After she returned to the class, the rest of the day went well. Classes were boring but she worked through them. Adrienne's mood was thoroughly improved and she was almost bouncing as she walked out of the classroom after classes ended.

"So 8:00 at your place right dude?" The four of them were walking out of the school, Nino and Alya behind while Marinette walked ahead with Adrienne. That walking position seemed to be happening a lot more recently. Adrienne nodded and turned around, continuing to walk backwards through the school.

"Yeah. 8:00. Ummm" Adrienne was preparing to say something and when Marinette looked over she swore her cheeks were pink. "You guys can probably come late, but you shouldn't come early. I think my father is having people over before then or something and if you guys were earlier that might be bad somehow." The whole time she talked she seemed slightly nervous but still happy. Nino and Alya nodded before Nino responded.

"So how about we all meet across the road at 8:00? We can go up to the gate at the same time and that way nobody is early?" Adrienne smiled wide as the friends agreed. At this point they had exited outside and Adrienne turned around to walk down the stairs, and promptly walked right into Chad.

"So you're having a slumber party?" Chad and Sabrina looked at them, Sabrina looked slightly sorry while Chad looked annoyed. His arms were crossed and he had an eyebrow raised. Adrienne smiled sheepishly in return, scratching the back of her neck.

"Yeah, father is letting me have a couple friends over. " Chad's annoyed frown slowly shifted into a shit-eating smirk. "So what time should I be over? As your longest and best friend I assume I'm invited." Adrienne's face dropped slightly and she glanced back to Nino and Alya. Alya spoke first.

"I'm sure Adrienne would've invited you if she could, but it's a sleepover. And I'm sure Gabriel wouldn't allow guys to stay over to his daughters sleepover." Adrienne breathed out a sigh and smirked slightly. Marinette made a mental note to compliment Alya on her quick thinking. But Chad's smirk only got bigger. On second thought...

"See, I would believe that, but I overheard that Nino is going." Adrienne's sheepish look and nervousness came back but Alya, who Marinette was glancing at now, only smirked back.

"Well see Nino and I are a thing" Which earned wide-eyed stares from Adrienne and Marinette, while Alya just continued. "Which means that no single guy is going." Chad frowned at that before looking at Adrienne with a sweet smile.

"Oh come on Adrienneeeee, you know it's not like that." At this Adrienne thought for a second, and Marinette was surprised at the gleam the flickered in her eyes. So much like Chat.

"Wait, Chad, are you telling me you don't like me?" Adrienne wore a fake but convincing sad smile while letting a fake hurt flow from her voice and the color left Chad's face. Chad sputtered and looked away, trying to think clearly and while he wasn't looking, Adrienne winked at Marinette. Marinette, still feeling some of the confidence from Tikki's earlier talk, smirked back and giggled slightly. Adrienne's smiled widened as Chad started talking.

"I-I...I do like you I just...Uhhhh" Adrienne feigned sadness, a little too well, and put her hand on his shoulder. "Maybe next time then. Sorry." She gestured to Marinette to follow her and she walked away, Chad watching her with an embarrassed expression. Nino and Alya followed and they approached the silver car.

When Adrienne reached the vehicle, Nathalie got out and opened the door for her to get in. She nodded to her, as Nathalie got back into the car before she turned back to Marinette. She frowned and looked past her before smirking. Marinette turned around to see Nino and Alya smiling and holding hands while they talked. Marinette turned to see Adrienne looking on with a fond but forlorn expression. Marinette made a mental note to address that as Ladybug later.

"So, ummm see you tonight then?" Adrienne turned to her and nodded. She still looked distracted, and a little sad but before Marinette could say anything she smiled, slightly sad but still genuine. Marinette tilted her head and Adrienne chuckled and nodded. "So ah what movie did you want me to bring?" Adrienne thought for a second and before a smirking and leaning a closer.

"Surprise me" She continued to smirk as she got into the car, leaving Marinette staring at the car as it pulled away and blushing hard. Why does she do this to me?

She bid a quick farewell to her friends and walked home, her mind reeling from her thoughts. Okay, Adrienne likes Ladybug. She also seems to like me? She kinda flirts with me. Am I reading into it to much?

She continued to think about it, how Adrienne made her feel. She liked the girl a lot but she was becoming painfully aware that she didn't know her that well. She could barely tell if she was flirting or just being friendly. And Adrienne didn't have many friends. What if she just thought this was normal friendly behavior? Like winking? That could be friendly right?

She outwardly sighed as she walked through the door. Her mom and dad looked up, the bakery was empty currently and she smiled up at them. She gave them the usual hug and kiss before walking up towards her room. Before she could reach the top, Tikki nudged her through her purse and she looked down.

"Sleepover!" her whisper was barely audible but she got her point across. Marinette groaned. Of course, her parents knew she was gay right before she was about to ask to go over to a sleepover at her crushes place. Greattttttt . She walked down and wrung her hands. Her mom turned around and noticed before she could say anything.

"Whats up?" Marinette looked up to meet her mother's eyes.

"Ummm could I go to a sleepover tonight?"

Her mom turned to look at her fully now and glanced at Tom. "Sure, but you know you just need to let us know when your heading to Alya's right?" Marinette looked down and coughed before returning her gaze and her mom was smirking slightly.

"Umm not to Alya's" Her mom nodded and she let out a breath before looking around. She blurted out the rest.

"Adrienne is having her first sleepover ever and she invited me, Nino and Alya. It's tonight at 8:00." She watched her mom's reaction closely and her mom smile before looking to Tom. He smiled warmly before turning to the customer that had entered. Her mom walked over, placing her hands on Marinette's shoulders.

"This is the Adrienne girl you have a crush on, right?" Marinette's face probably resembled a tomato but she nodded and her mom chuckled.

"Of course you can go." Marinette's smile was radiant and her mom held up her hand. "But only because Alya and Nino are going. If it were just you two, I think we would have to talk a bit more." Marinette nodded, her blush sticking around at the implications of her moms words.

"Of course, thanks mom!" She hugged her mom and dad before running up to her room.

The rest of her evening was relatively normal. She finished her leftover homework, worked on her some of her designs before packing her bag for the evening. She ended up picking the first Harry Potter for the movie, which was a classic that her dad loved. Magic, PG, and great characters? Marinette felt like Adrienne would enjoy it.

She was busy contemplating several other movies, along with her choice of pjs when 7:00 pm rolled around and she promptly freaked out.

"Shit! Ladybug was supposed to be at Adrienne's!"

She flew around her room and gathered her things before rushing out of the house. She told her parents that she was hanging with Alya before going to Adrienne's, and they let her go with no further questions. Once she was outside and walked a decent distance towards Alya's, Marinette ducked into an alley before transforming and proceeding to flick through the streets of Paris.

When she reached the Agreste mansion, she could see Adrienne through her window, moving around, putting out snacks, grabbing game controllers, and setting up several air mattresses. She would've moved in but Nathalie was helping her move some stuff around. Marinette noticed that Adrienne and Nathalie seemed to get along pretty well actually. Adrienne seemed to have a positive rapport with the assistant and she could swear she saw Nathalie laugh.

Well, at least she has someone at her house she likes. And I guess Gabriel seems to let up a bit on the "You must stay at home and be perfect" thing.

She waited for ten minutes before Adrienne seemed satisfied with her setup and Nathalie left the room. She stood up, having stashed her bag in an alley not far from here, and jumped down to Adrienne's window ledge. She didn't get her attention right away, and proceeded to knock on the window. Adrienne jumped and made a motion to stash something in her blazer before turning and seeing her through the window. Ladybug waved and Adrienne's smile was dazzling.

She quickly crossed the room and opened the window before offering her hand. Ladybug took it, and she could feel the warmth beneath her suit as Adrienne helped her in.

"Sorry about the mess, I kinda got caught up trying to prepare for this evening." Ladybug looked around the room, noticing the large assortment of chip bags, candy and popcorn bags that have yet to be popped, along with some movies and game controllers all on the coffee table which was moved to the side. She had also shifted the couch back to fit the air mattresses, creating a massive pad of bedding on the ground, with a tonne of pillows.

"No problem, sorry I'm late. I would say I was doing something but I really just lost track of time."

Her honesty went over well, Adrienne looking back at her with a wide smile. "It's no big deal. I appreciate your honesty." They smiled for several seconds, just basking in each others presence before Ladybug coughed and looked around the room again.

Ladybug realised that she had set up the air mattresses up in way that created one large bed with a row of pillows laying against the bottom of the couch. Wait are we all going to be sleeping together? Adrienne must've seen her staring at the large bed and looked over. "I actually wanted to ask you about this. Umm" Her nervous voice broke her out of her stare and she looked over at the girl. She was still holding her hand, although they had let them fall to their sides and Adrienne's other was motioning towards the makeshift super bed.

"I've never had a sleepover before so I didn't really know how to set up the sleeping area." At this Adrienne turned to look at her. Ladybug sucked in a small breath as their eyes met. She was still not used to to the way they sparkled. They were almost as dazzling as her smile. Gosh, okay Marinette get yourself together. She's just Adrienne. Okay? Remember what Tikki said. She took a deep breath and turned to look at the bed again.

"Umm well who's all coming? Just some friends?" Adrienne nodded and moved closer to the bed. She released their hands in the process, before gesturing wildly to the bed. "Yeah. Marinette, Nino and Alya. I think you know some of them actually? At least Alya and Nino as they were both Akumatized." Her happy demeanor went slightly dower for a second before she turned to Ladybug and her bright smile returned.

Ladybug smiled back and went to join her at her side before looking back at the bed. She put her right hand under her chin, stroking an imaginary beard while her other hand held her elbow, prompting Adrienne to giggle.

"I do know them. I think Alya runs the Ladyblog? And Nino was the Bubbler right?" She notably left out Gossip, and Adrienne smiled softly, seemingly recognizing her omission. She nodded.

"And I think Chat had mentioned Marinette being helpful with the Evillustrator." Adrienne nodded again before Ladybug walked around slowly, sizing up the bed.

"I think you should be fine. But you should probably put Nino in between you and the girls."

She could feel Adrienne watching her move and when she turned to look she could see Adrienne's eye drinking her in. She moved her eyes away quickly before looking at her, a small dusting of pink now across her cheeks and she frowned.

"Why would Nino have to be between me and the girls?" Ladybug pursed her lips and just looked at Adrienne for a couple seconds but she didn't seem to get it. She sighed and looked away.

"Umm, well, I mean, uhhhhh." She was at a loss for words and Adrienne took a second to think before her eyes went wide and she looked over.

"Oh...right. Umm yeah, I guess that makes sense." Ladybug smiled sheepishly at her and Adrienne just looked stared at the bed, sadness evident in her posture and expression.

Ladybug watched as she reluctantly moved one of the pillows to the end, she guessed that was hers, before standing back up and continuing to look at the bed. Ladybug didn't know what to say. So she let her instincts take over and she just walked across the room and turned Adrienne to face her, placing both hands on the models shoulders. Adrienne turned to look at her, and Ladybug smiled lightly. Adrienne smiled slightly in return and Ladybug rubbed circles in to her shoulders with her hands.

"Look, I know what you're feeling. Being in the closet sucks and I hate that you didn't get the chance to come out on your own terms. But you not alone okay?" Her eyes never left Adrienne's as she talked, and Adrienne was listening with rapt attention. "I'm here and I know we don't know each other that well but, I can at least listen. I'm here for you, as long as you need me." Adrienne's eyes went slightly wider but she didn't say anything and for a couple seconds they just stared into each other's eyes before Adrienne blinked and looked away, her eyes watering now. .

Ladybug started to move away, thinking she crossed a line, but Adrienne was faster and before she could react, Adrienne's arms were around her and she was pressed into her. Ladybug froze for second as Adrienne buried her face into her neck but she eventually returned the hug.

"It's just, its the only thing I had control over. But just like everything els-" her voice broke and the previous night flickered across her mind.

" **I don't really mind it honestly. I actually enjoy the modeling part. The people are all nice and the work is fun. But it's just, it kinda cheapens the experience if you have no choice. Even the most fun things get old when you're forced to do them."**

Ladybug returned the hug with more vigor now, careful not to crush the girl with her increased strength. She could feel Adrienne's face pressed into her neck, her small tears wetting her suit. They stayed like that for a good 20 minutes, Adrienne quietly crying into her as she stroked her back. It took her awhile to calm down but eventually, she seemed to calm down enough to continue what she wanted to say.

"I thought I could choose. But apparently, I won't even get that." She sounded so different from earlier, her voice now straining as she talked into the black and red material of her neck.

Ladybug's heart was stalling at every broken word. She couldn't imagine being forced to come out. Yeah, her mom and dad figured it out, but that went really well, her parents being really accepting. So she held the girl tight, hoping her arms and the strength behind them could get her point across. I will be there for you Adrienne. No matter what.

She held her for a couple minutes longer before Adrienne pulled away, wiping her face and not meeting her eyes. "Thanks. Ummm, sorry about the suit." She scratched the back of her neck, looking thoroughly embarrassed.

"Don't worry about the suit. It's fine." Adrienne was about to respond but was stopped when she reached her arm to cup the bottom of her chin slightly, lifting her chin to face her. "I'm more worried about you." She tried to pour as much sincerity into the voice a possible and Adrienne looked taken aback. Damn does this girl not get any affection?

Adrienne stared for several more seconds before looking down and nervously fiddling with her hands. Ladybug moved her own down to hold them steady and Adrienne sucked in a breath. She closed her eyes, seeming to revel in the contact before meeting her blue eyes and proceeding to stop Marinette's heart.

"You have no idea how much that means to me."

Marinette was woefully unprepared for the look she received. Adrienne eyes sparkled with something strong and infinite, an emotion that seemed to flood Marinette with a torrent of warmth, overwhelming her body, like she was being repeatedly struck by lightning. It almost knocked her off her feet, the way she was being looked at, the way **Adrienne** was looking at her. She took a small breath, her body barely able to respond as Adrienne looked onward.

The moment was broken however, the glass box they had put around themselves shattering, as a knock reverberated across the room. Adrienne jumped and looked over at the door while Ladybug watched her, blinking several times, her thoughts stalled.

"Adrienne, your father wishes to speak to you."They heard Nathalie voice just outside the door and Adrienne sighed. She looked back to Ladybug who had taken a second in the distraction to recover somewhat.

"Sorry Ladybug. I have to go." She glanced over at the clock across the wall and sighed again before meeting her gaze. "It hopefully won't take long, but I don't really know, and my friends will arrive soon." Ladybug nodded, her brain finally recovering. What. The. Hell. Was. That?

"I'll wait here. What time do your friends arrive?"

"In like 20 minutes." Marinette could feel her heart pick up and she shifted away slightly. "How about I see you tomorrow night? I should get going before your friends get close to the house, so they don't spot me." Adrienne looked sad at her response but nodded. "Yeah that makes sense. Let me walk you to the window." She gestured for her to walk first and they walked over to the open window before turning to each other.

Adrienne was looking down and away, and Marinette couldn't help but smile softly.

"You wear your heart on your sleeve, you know." Adrienne looked up at this, her green eyes searching hers. She looked away and scratched the back of her neck.

"You'd be surprised. I think you're the only one who sees me like this. I'm usually more reserved." Marinette tilted her head at this and frowned. "Really? You seem so open around me. Why hide with others?" Adrienne looked up and was about to answer when Nathalie knocked on the door again.

"Adrienne please, your father is waiting."

"Okay!" She turned back to Ladybug and smiled softly. "You make me feel like I can open up. And I trust you. And it's not that I don't trust my other friends and all but this stuff, I don't know, it's easier to talk to you about it I guess." They both stood for a second and just looked before Ladybug spoke up. "Well I'm glad I can be that for you. I feel the same about you, to be honest." At this Adrienne perked up and smiled wide before another knock reverberated.

"Please Adrienne, he's getting impatient." A flicker of fear passed across her face and she thought for a second before calling back.

"Sorry! I was having a shower before you called. I have to dry before I can get dressed!" she turned and smiled sheepishly at her. Ladybug giggled before turning to stand on the windowsill and took out her yoyo.

"Enjoy your evening Adrienne." Adrienne looked up at her with a wide smile before she frowned and Ladybug stalled. Oh no. Ladybug looked down at her and she almost fell out of the window when Adrienne suddenly jumped up on the windowsill with her. She was slightly taller than her, which prompted her to tilt her head up and they were very close. They stared at each other, their breath mingling as they got lost in each others eyes.

Adrienne slowly lifted her hands and placed them on each of Ladybugs cheeks and her entire being felt like Zeus had tried to smite her. She looked deep into the forest of green as Adrienne stared into the sea of blue and when Adrienne spoke, it was barely audible, the short distance barely making up for the volume.

"Is this okay?" Her voice was nervous but excited and Ladybug nodded ever so slightly, almost afraid that any sudden movements would end this. Adrienne smiled before leaning in, her left hand moving down to rest on her jaw as she pressed her lips to her cheek. They were soft, incredibly so and Marinette couldn't help wanting them on her own. The kiss was short but sweet as Adrienne pulled back and spoke into her cheek, her breath grazing her skin and making Marinette's breath catch in her throat.

"Thank you. For today. I really appreciate it."

She moved away before Marinette could pull her closer, dropping down off the windowsill. She looked up at her, a shyness spilling across her posture and face but she also looked way too proud of herself for making Ladybug freeze up like she did. It helped her recover as she turned towards her and smiled back.

"Anytime." They stared, seemingly falling back on that action before another knock reverberated through the room. "Adrienne! Please!" Adrienne's face fell and she turned back to look at Ladybug.

Marinette couldn't help the giggled that escaped her and she motioned for her to go." See you tomorrow. Same time?" Adrienne nodded and Marinette smiled before turning and jumping out of the window and swinging across the street.


End file.
